DWMA
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis got accepted as a freshman at Death Weapon Miester Acadamy (DWMA). He has to collect the 99 kishin souls and one witch soul and get through Medusa's wrath and black blood.
1. Letter

**I do not own ether Soul Eater or the Outsiders!**

**I'm so excited in writing this! I really need to go back on my Katekyo Hitman Reborn fictions, but I'm obsessed with The Outsiders right now. Enjoy! R&R if you want to make me happy. ;) If you know what I mean.**

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy POV**

"Ponyboy, you got a letter!" Darry, my oldest brother, shouted as he handed me the letter which I eagerly opened it with haste.

_Dear Ponyboy Michael Curtis,_

_You are accepted in going to Death Weapon Miester Academy, or DWMA, for high school. You will get a partner and is separated into weapon or miester. Please accept this offer. We would be pleased to have you. If you accept, please notify us as soon as possible. We will send a student to pick you up after that. In the meantime, if you accept, please pack the things you want to bring. If you want, we have uniforms here that you can wear with no charge. You will be separated into dorms too, and you don't have to pay for entry._

_Lord Death_

"What is it Pony?" Sodapop, my older brother asked.

"I'm accepted into a highschool." I answered.

"That's great Ponyboy." Johnny, my best friend, said quietly.

"But it is a school with dorms." Most of the gang members paled at these words.

"How much does it cost?" Darry asked.

"Free of charge."

"That's weird." He said and I shrugged.

"What school is it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Um… Death's Weapon Miester Academy."

"Strange name," Dally said.

"Should I accept?"

"Yes," Darry answered hesitantly.

"Alright," I said as I got up and got a pen, envelope, stamp, and a piece of paper. I started writing, saying that I would accept the invitation, and then I put the letter in the envelope, put the stamp on, and got up to put it in the mailbox.

**o-o-o**

**The next day…**

"Hey Pone, you got another letter from that school." Darry said as he handed me the letter. I opened it gracefully.

_Dear Ponyboy Michael Curtis,_

_Thank you for accepting our request. I hope you collected your things and said your goodbyes, because we sent an escort there right now._

_Lord Death_

"So?" Darry asked.

"I'm leaving soon," I answered.

"I'm going to miss you." Darry said.

"Me to!" Sodapop ecoed.

"Yeah, I will miss you guys too." I said.

"Hey, will anyone miss me?" Two-Bit said as he slammed the door, as much as it annoys me.

"What's going on?" Steve said, waking up from his nap on the couch.

"I'm leaving soon." I answered, earning a 'tch' from Steve.

"Goodbye Ponyboy…" Johnny whispered to me from behind Dally who just stood there, too cool for his own good.

There was a nock on the door and being closest to the door, I opened it. Standing on the other side was a teenage girl, with long black hair.

"Good morning, I am from DWMA. I am looking for Ponyboy Curtis." The girl said, smiling sweetly. I heard whistling behind me.

"Hey babe, your tits look nice. I would get lost in your mountains." Dally said.

"Um… thank you?"

"Are those natural, babe?"

"Yes?"

"She's not blonde…" Two-Bit complained, pouting.

"Oh nock it off guys," I interrupted. "I'm Ponyboy."

"Good morning Ponyboy. My name is Tsubaki." She said, bowing.

"Tsubaki? What kind of name is that?"

"Well, what kind of name is Ponyboy?"

"Touché."

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah, hold on." I said as I got my stuff and said goodbye again.


	2. Zombie?

**I do not own anything!**

**Yay I got one review! I'm so happy!**

**o-o-o**

Tsubaki and I were still on our way to the school. God was it awkward. It was so silent, I just wanted to shout out saying something random, like 'Holy crap, it's a talking muffin'! But I didn't. I didn't. We kept walking in silence.

"So, do you have any questions?" Tsubaki said, breaking the silence.

"Uh, sure, can you explain this whole business with the meisters and weapons, and what not." I answered.

"Alright, I will start from the beginning. First of all, there are meisters and weapons. Waepons are people that can turn into weapons and meisters are the people that wield those weapons. Lord Death, is the founder of the school and don't annoy him or he will chop you on you head. Not a very nice experience. You will also be educated in the field of combat. Oh, and it looks like were here."

Ahead of us was a giant school. Students were standing around talking with each other or talking to… a weapon? But ether way this school was amazing.

"Ah! Maka!" Tsubaki shouted out and ran to a blonde girl with pig tails. Her green eyes, gleaming with intelligence.

"Tsubaki!" The blond girl greeted.

"Oh, this is Ponyboy Curtis, he is a freshmen this year."

"Nice to meet you Ponyboy, my name is Maka Alburn. I'm a miester. This is my partner." Maka introduced and pointed to the boy next to her. The boy had spiky silver (white) hair.

"Yo, I'm Soul Eater Evens, Death scythe." The guy said.

"Oh, by the way, isn't the freshmen class starting soon?" Maka interrupted.

"Oh crap! I forgot! Which way?" I cried out. Maka pointed to an area.

"Thank you!" I said while running.

**o-o-o**

I opened a door that was labeled 'freshmen' out of breath. The room was full of kids my age. All eyes were on me.

"Name." A voice said. I turned around to find…a zombie?!


	3. Waldis Dale

**I don't own anything! But my awesome oc(s)!**

**God, I really want to go to Norway right now!.I really really really do! If anybody is from Norway, I want you to PM me so we can be penpals! Well I'll add you to my penplas list and we can go off from there…**

**O-O-O**

Yes, a zombie was sitting in a chair by me, asking for my name. I should have been freaked out by now, but I've been through a lot today. I. Don't. Feel. Like. Freaking. Out. Right. Now. You dig?

"Ponyboy Curtis," I answered.

"Weapon or Miester?" The zombie asked.

"Uh, miester."

The zombie got a badge that says "Miester" on it and handed it to me which I put it on.

"Go wait with the other kids."

**O-O-O**

"Hello Freshmen, my name is Sid. Yes, I know, you are probably thinking about me being a zombie. It's a long story that I won't go into. Anyways, you kids will be paring up. One miester and one weapon. You have by the end of today to pick one. It's fine if you didn't get one today, you can always get a partner in the tournaments. Classes will be separated by the Eats class and the Soul Class. The Eats class is only to the better of students. They go around slaying keishins and collecting souls. 99 keishin souls and one witch soul. You shall share dorms with you partner. Please take this time to pick you partner. Class will start tomorrow, and please don't be late for that." The zombie, Sid, explained.

When Sid left, room filled with chatter. I saw people getting together and leaving together. Me? I was just standing in the corner.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice say to me. I snapped my head to the origin of the voice. Standing before me was a girl with long strait blonde hair, going down to her waist. Her bangs nearly touching the top of her dark blue eyes. She is wearing a baggy dark blue shirt and a blue plaid skirt. I bet she would be even more cuter if she showed emotion on her face.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"What?"

The girl swiftly showed me her badge that said "Weapon" on it.

"Oh, uh sure…"

"Waldis Dale. Yours?"

"Ponyboy Curtis."

Before we could say anything we were interrupted by too guys.

"Hey chick, be my partner." One of the buys said.

"I already have one idiot." Waldis answered calmly.

"Tch." The guy held out his hand and the other dude nodded. His body dissolved into a dagger. Waldis pulled on my sleeve and dissolved into my hand, turning into two swords, chained together as one. I looked at it in bewilderment and for a second I saw Wadis in it.

"_Well, aren't you going to fight?" _Waldis's voice said from inside the weapon. I didn't have time to gawk over it. The other guy charged me.


	4. Clashing swords against dagger

**You know the drill. I don't own anything but the plot of the story.**

**I'm so happy that I'm the first to ever do a story like this! Well for the outsiders anyways…still happy! Review because if you review I will write a new chapter faster.**

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy POV**

Dagger clashed on both of my swords as I quickly put crossed my swords like an 'X'. I felt the weight lifted that was forced onto my swords. Motion caught my eyes as the guy that I was fighting kicked me in the chest, causing me to fall on the ground. The man brought the dagger up for the kill. I quickly snapped out of my daze and I swiftly grabbed the swords and rolled out of the way right when the dagger came down.

'_Pay more attention. First rule of battle strategy is to never get distracted by your enemies.' _Waldis's voice said from the swords.

Got it… I took a deep breath as I stood up and got in a fighting stance for duel weapons. My body moved on it's own like it been through this kind of fighting before. The guy charged again sending rapid blows randomly to me. But I dodged them easily, for I watched closely. His fighting movements were like a pattern. Left, right, up, down, up, left, right, up, down, up. I kept dodging as I observed my opponent. Every five second there was an opening that lasted for three seconds. But I didn't dare try to stab him. I watched more carefully. There! I quickly took one of my swords and clashed it against his dagger and twisted it, sending his dagger clashing to the ground. Before I could register what could happen both of my swords were around his neck like an 'X' again.

I saw the dagger turn back to human and run away and saw the guy that was my opponent run away too. I heard gasps and claps around me. I haven't even noticed everyone looking at me. Waldis turned back human and I thought I saw a slight curve in her lip but when I looked closer she was emotionless. My eyes must be playing tricks on me again.

"Nice job!" Sid said as he pushed past the crowd. "I thought you were done for!"

"Mr. Sid, Ponyboy doesn't have any experience in fighting and is too scared to make a shot at the enemy, but how did he do all that?" Waldis asked.

"When your partner and you understand each desires, the weapon can move on its own. But we were going to learn that after the physical fitness tomorrow. A little bit more training and you actually have a chance to go to the Eats class."

**o-o-o**

**I know it's shot but I had to cut it off there. I did good on the fighting scene right?**


	5. Phisical Ftiness Exams

**I do not own anything but my oc…and the plot in this story… Thanks for the reviews~aru!**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy stretched in his new P.E. uniform that the school gave him. So far he has done well in the physical fitness exams. He got an average on shot-put, was the best in the mile, had a pretty good long jump and high jump, and now it's time for the 100 meter dash.

Ponyboy got in position, along with a few other guys. There was a gun shot and the guys who were going to run started sprinting to the finish line. Ponyboy felt the air go through his hair and the feeling of tripping went over him. He looked ahead. He was almost there. 20 meters left.

-Insert random banana peel-

'_Crap, when did that get there?' _Ponyboy thought as he stepped and slipped on the peel. Pony stumbled, and luckily managed to catch himself, and kept running. 10 meters left. Footsteps were close to him now. Five meters… 3 meters… two meters… one meter…goal!

"Congratulations! You got one of the best times I have see in a while. Keep this up and you can get into the Eats class. Actually, you already qualify for it, but your new here so we have to wait and see." Sid said to Ponyboy. "Alright, the exams are over! Tomorrow we are having students from the Eats class come and help this class."

**o-o-o**

**Noooooooooo! I did it again! Another short chapter! *goes to emo corner* And this was boring too… Why am I such a failure?**


	6. Show Offs

**I'm sorry for the late update! PASTAAA!**

**MomoxTsuna123- no, sorry I don't.**

**o-o-o**

"Today we are going to have students from the Eats class demonstrate for us." Sid explained.

It has been a three days since he arrived. Ponyboy still is uncomfortable with the dorm rules.

**o-o-o**

**Flashback…**

"_Wait, I have to stay in the same dorm as him?" Waldis asked with a shocked and embarrassed face. _**(Dude, my oc is tsundere! I just noticed that!)**

"_Yes, is that a problem Ms. Dale?"_

"_N-No…not at a-all."_

_At the dorm's door…_

"_Here's your dorm! You will live here until you leave this school. Here's some money as your allowance here. You will be getting $200 every month. It will pay for your food and supplies. Oh, and watch out for the dormitory's infamous witch." The lady navigator said._

"_Thank you." Ponyboy thanked._

_And that is what happened…_

**End Flashback…**

**o-o-o**

"Sid, we're here!" A female voice said as a blonde girl walked in with a white haired boy.

"We were waiting for you, Death Scythe Miester Maka and Death Scythe Soul." Sid said.

The girl looked around to memorize the faces of each of the freshmen. Until they fell on Ponyboy's.

"Ponyboy!" Maka said, smiling happily as she walked over.

"Good morning Maka!"

"Oi! This is not a class for talking! Get too it!" Sid interrupted.

Maka went in front of the class and Soul turned into a death scythe and started spinning around Maka's hand on his own.

"When the meister and weapon have the same desires, the weapon can move on its own" Sid explained. Maka then started to jump around, doing flips, while swinging Soul. **(Just read 'Soul Eater Not!')**

**o-o-o**

**Timeskip…**

"Ponyboy Curtis and Waldis Dale, stay here." Sid said after the lesson on fighting.

"What is it?" Ponyboy asked.

"You are moving to the Eats class if you want so make your decision and tell me tomorrow…


	7. A Wee Bit of Information

**Alright! It's time for the next chapter!**

**Silver Wolf: Thank you Silver Wolf for being the only one to review! And thank you for the ideas. I will gladly use them. :) You earn a mountain of all of the virtual foods that you want. Like pasta, and pizza, and sushi, and pasta! Oh did I mention pasta? PASTAAAA!**

**o-o-o**

"It's so boring here without Ponyboy!" Two-Bit wined like a little baby that wanted candy from a strange man that told the kid that the candy is free and to just follow him, but the baby's parents pulled them back and ran away quickly from the strange man.

"Yeah, when is Pony coming back anyways?" Johnny asked to no-one-in-particular with a look that can be easily compared to a puppy that is questioning there owner who is doing the "Harlem Shake" or dancing to "Gangnam Style".

"Four years," Darry answered with a blank look as he read his newspaper. His position can be compared to an old man on the breakfast table waiting for his waffles from Belgium.

"Buuuutttt fooouuuuurrrrr yyyeeeeaaaarrrsss issssss soooooo loooonnnnggggg!" Two-Bit cried while stretching his words like an obnoxious kid who is waiting for the newest episode of Micky mouse. **(Random Authors note! Did you know that Walt Disney got fired from his job as a newspaper comic writer because his ideas weren't original? Well, look at him now! ...dead… I think…)**

"I don't really care if he comes back or not." Steve states like one of those female, hooker, blondes that actually had there skin bleached and hair bleached and they are really African American so they still have that accent and attitude.

"But isn't it weird? Ponyboy never even applied for a school. How did he get in and how did they find out about him?" Johnny states like Albert Einstein in one of those in-matter-of-fact tones. **(Did you know that Albert Einstein never said his first word until he was four?)**

"Now that you mention is…" Dally agreed with a hand on his chin like a person that is going to have a light bulb go on over his head. He got up and walked to

Ponyboy and Sodapops' room and went to the desk where Ponyboy left the notes he got from Death's Mester Weapon Academy. He quickly shuffled down stairs where the remainder of the gang was waiting and sat down.

"Why did you bring that out Darry?" Soda asked.

"We're going to take a look at this school. Doesn't it seem weird to you?" Darry quickly but carefully read through the two notes, making sure to not skip anything on the way down.

"Find anything?" Dally said, smirking like a guy who just won a bet about putting there foot behind there head.

"It says that everyone will be separated into either weapon or miester. And the principal is named Death."

"Death? What kind of name is that?"

"I heard it somewhere…"

"Oh oh! Pick me! I know this one!" Two- Bit said while raising his hand like an elementary school student. It can't be a middle school student or anything higher because, psh, who raises there hand anymore?

"Alright, Two-Bit?"

"Death is this skeletal dude that is supposed to take peoples souls to the underworld or Heaven. He has this wicked scythe and whenever he touches or get touched by someone, they die."

"And how did you find this out?" Steve snorted out.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Darry sighed as he stood up and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going Darry?" Johnny asked while poking his head out the door.

"I'm going to find more information about this school while asking around about it."

**o-o-o**

Darry was walking alone on the street, well not alone; there were more people on the street. His eyes went to the closest person to him who happens to be a female with long curly red hair and freckles on her nose.

"Excuse me?" Darry asked walking to her. She looked at him and had a slight smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a Scottish accent.

"Yes, have you heard of the school called Death Miester Weapon Academy?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows together and placed her chin in her hand.

"I think I heard from a wee child about it. I will find you a wee bit later when I remember what they said if you want."

"Thank you."

"Why the need to know about it?"

"I'm just curious."

**o-o-o**

Darry walked off leaving the Scottish lady and found a boy looking around.

"Excuse me?" Darry asked while walking to the boy who looked back at him with his green eyes and his blonde hair glistened in the sun.

"What is it?" The boy said in a British accent.

"I'm looking for information about Death Weapon Miester Academy. Have you heard of it?"

"I bloody have. My mummy once told me about it. She said that it was a bloody school where heroes come from."

"Ah, mister!" A Scottish accent yelled to him. Darry turned around to see the Scottish lady run to him.

"A wee bit ago; I found a wee bit of information about the school."

"Thank you, what is it?"

"I found out that it is in Nevada and is in a place called Death City." The lady then took out a plantlet and gave it to Darry.

"Thank you for the help."

Darry shuffled off while looking at the paper, back to his house where the gang most likely is waiting for his return.


	8. Looking Into the School

**Silverwolf- Yay! I made you laugh! *claps* But you also said I should put more detail. So make up your mind! . lol. I don't know why I kept saying wee for the Scottish person. I guess I was just being stereotypical.**

**My invisible line of doom!**

Darry walked into his house with an inpatient look on his face. I quickly hurried to his chair and sat down with a grunt. The rest of the gang was looking at him with different expressions. Steve had a bored expression that said 'why the hell should he care about Ponyboy.' Dally had a blank look but had a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Two-Bit had a large grin on his face, not caring about anything. Sodapop had a worried, brotherly look. And Johnny? Johnny had a puppy-like look on his face.

"What's that paper Darry?" Johnny asked.

"It's information on the school Ponyboy is going too." Darry answered back.

"Oh? You're going to stalk your brother?" Dally said with an evil smirk. Dead silence…

"Okay, let's look at the paper." Soda said, interrupting the silence. Darry laid and straitened the paper on the coffee table in front of them. The gang surrounded the table and looked at the paper.

On the cover was a picture of the school. It was huge and symmetrical. Three giant skulls are laid in the front. The middle skull had three spikes coming out of it. Behind the skulls were red, black, and white towers. Over the towers had three gravity defying balls and on the sides of the school were giant candles that were lit.

"That school is huge!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he dropped his beer bottle on his lap because of shock. Because of this, it looks like he pissed his pants.

"Isn't it dangerous to have those four candles?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, very much." Darry answered.

"The balls are defying gravity…" Sodapop said. **(That what (s)he said… .)**

"Yes, yes they are."

Johnny gazed down at the words explaining the school and started reading to get his attention off at the large school.

"Welcome to Death Weapon Miester Academy, where heroes are born! Students sleep in dorms with there partners and get a monthly allowance of $200 each. This money will serve for any supplies and food…" Johnny started but his, along with everyone else's mouth dropped. To them, $200 is a lot.

"Keep reading." Soda said.

"There are three classes, separated between the Eats class, the non-eats freshmen, and the regular class. The Eats class is the best students, who are the most talented of students and is a mix between all grades. The non-eats freshmen are the freshmen that didn't get in the Eats class. And the regular class is the class that is not freshmen and also didn't get into the Eats class."

Under that was a picture of Lord Death doing a peace sign.

"Is that the principal?" Dally asked.

"I suppose it is." Soda said.

"What a weird school…"


	9. So many questions!

**I do not own the information I got for soul resonating. That is from the Soul Eater Wiki!**

**o-o-o**

"Alright, good morning." Sid said as he walked into the class room. He stood in front of the large group of freshmen and cleared his throat. "Today, were going to learn about resonating souls."

"How do we do that?" A random freshman asked.

"I was getting to that, now patience!"

"But isn't this something you learn in the Eats class?"

"They already learned it this year. Not many could do it though."

"Then why are we learning it?"

"Because it saves Stein a lot of trouble if any of you manages to get in his class."

"First, weapons get into weapon mode."

All of the weapons glowed and they went into there miester's hands. The miesters then looked at there instructor, Sid, the zombie with a hole in his head.

"Soul Resonance is a special technique used by Meisters and Weapons, in which, they synchronize their Souls wavelength. By doing so, they can release highly powerful techniques and, more often than not, change the tide of a battle. Resonating Souls is the foundation of Meister and Weapon relationships. Resonation is the act of linking Soul Wavelengths. A meister matches his/her soul wavelength with their Weapon's wavelength. When the wavelength's are synched, this results in a Super-Technique unique to each weapon and meister pair." Sid explained. "Resonating requires both Meister and Weapon to be calm and of one mind. Should one of the souls not be in sync, techniques can not be performed. If a technique is being used and one soul loses focus, the technique will lose power or direction. Common reasons for souls not to sync are fear, arguing, stress, etc. Did you get that?"

The students just looked at Sid with a blank stare on his face but all of them nodded simutaniously.

"Of course, there are other forms of resonance that we found. Like Chain Resonance. It is also called Team Resonance. Chain Resonance, just as it would indicate, is a kind of Resonance that involves a team of Meisters matching their wavelengths with one another in order to empower each other. It is extremely difficult to maintain, unless all the team members can easily keep their souls on a balanced level. There is no set number to the amount of meisters required to perform the Chain Resonance, but it is more powerful yet more difficult in a larger team. It works best with wapons of similar elements. There is also Scream Resonance which we had found not to long ago with a kid named Crona. And finaly, there is Soul Menace. Soul Menace is a form of "self resonance" with one's soul, meaning that the user's own soul becomes powerful enough that it is not restricted to using the amplification of a weapon in order to attack. This allows the user to use attacks that cause damage to a target internally. This can even affect a user of the Black Blood, causing damage and even causing the blood to reject it's host."

"What is black blood?" The student from before asked. He sure asks a lot of questions.

"Black blood is a blood cell made by the witch called Medusa. The Black Blood, when infecting a person, fills the infected's soul with madness and imbues him/her with great power. It can solidify, heal wounds, and can be used as a weapon. So now try resonating with your weapon. I'll be back, by that time, I want at least on of you to have progress into it.

**o-o-o**

**Again, I do not own this information. It was way to hard to write it all down so I had some time of copy and pasting.**

**OH, IMPORTANT QUESTION! I want you, readers, to come up with what Ponyboy's resonance looks like! Remember he has two swords chained as one, somewhat like Tsubaki's form that she is first seen in, in the anime. I will take the one that is most used, if some are the same. Or if some sounds really clever or to the only person *Cough Cough* Silver Wolf*Cough* that reviews! PM me or review. Whichever. If you are embarassed them PM me, I won't laugh! Trust me. I will clap because you are reading this and wants to help me out! Oh and add what you want to call it! Anyone who participaits will earn a one-shot dedicated to them. This is a limited offer! If you do choose to do this, tell me what you want the one-shot to be about and where it is from. If I don't know where it is from, I will choose a one-shot from the Outsiders or Soul Eater.**


	10. Crystal Resonance!

**Ok sorry for the long wait! My mom grounded me for getting a B in Math… I now have a C…I will be grounded for a year if I don't raise that back to a B in four days…I'm so doomed…hopefully I can sneak in chapters when that happens.**

**Silverwolf- Thank you for that great idea! I will love to use that. Please think of an idea for me to use for a one-shot that will be dedicated to you. It can be from the Outsiders or Soul Eater to Katekyo Hitman Reborn to Hetalia to Percy Jackson to a lot more topics. :D But I advise you to do Soul Eater or Outsiders because those might be the only ones we have in common that read or watched. Thank you for this idea though! Oh, what do you want to call the new weapon in resonance form? You got what the resonance is called but not what it is called afterwards. O.o Does that make sense.**

**Anna the Viking XD- If you want, you can still tell me your idea! I will most likely still use it as a second version of his soul resonance. You will still get a one-shot dedicated to you. You may pick any of the choices as the other ones listed in the reply comment on top of this. :D I hope you can tell me soon. Your idea will be loved!**

**R&R!**

**o-o-o**

The class had separated in the fairly large classroom to try doing a soul resonance. Ponyboy walked to an empty spot where it wasn't crowded by the other students. With Waldis in hands, he took deep breath.

'_Now what do I do?'_ Ponyboy thought to himself. He looked at the swords in his hands and saw Waldis looking back at him in the reflection of one of the swords.

"What now?" Ponyboy asked Waldis. Waldis had an annoyed look on her face as she turned her head away from Ponyboy.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about this! You're supposed to be smart. Figure it out yourself!" Waldis hissed as her reflection disappeared.

"I see you're having trouble." A voice said. Ponyboy looked away from his weapon and to the source of the voice. Sid had just stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, we don't know how to do it." Ponyboy answered. Sid sighed.

"I'll tell you something that meisters are supposed to be able to do. Meisters are supped to have an ability to see souls because it helps the do soul resonance and catch and defeat keishins. To help you do soul resonance, you can try sensing the souls around you." Sid explained then he wished Pony luck as he walked away to examine other students.

Ponyboy took another look down at Waldis who nodded back to him. Ponyboy nodded back as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Step one, sense the wavelength of my partner and myself.' _Ponyboy explained to himself. With his eyes closed and vision completely black, he listened around him. Every sound dimmed down to nothing but his stead heart beat. There was a slight pull in his gut as two souls were able to be seen. His own and one of his partner. His partners' soul the color blue and her face were able to be seen on it if he concentrated hard enough. Her soul looked very stubborn. He looked at his own which was yellow and had an accepting look on it.

'_Step two, match wavelength and connect them.' _Ponyboy instructed himself. The feeling it the gut pulled harder as he saw his and Waldis' soul come closer together.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw Waldis in weapon form, glowing an eerie blue. In that instant there wavelength mismatched as the glowing stopped to his disappointment.

"So close…" He whispered to himself.

"Let's try again!" Waldis ordered.

"Right."

Ponyboy, knowing the sensation of both souls, didn't close his eyes this time. He kept them wide open this time. He took another deep breath as matched the souls again. Both souls moved together again, started connecting together, and stopped when each soul was one. The weapon glowed once more an eerie blue.

"Let's go, Crystal resonance!" Both of them shouted simultaneously. There mouths have moved on there own. Ponyboy put the sword's pommel together to make it a double sided blade. The glow but the eerie blue turned into a translucent white, which had made it look like the weapon was made out of large chunk of a crystal.

Ponyboy was about to swing it to test it out but his footing went off and he tripped as he swung, making the weapon shoot a beam of white light which hit the nearby wall and blew it up. Ponyboy fell hard on his butt and the weapon turned back to normal.

The whole class looked at his shock. The could barely get the glow of the weapon.

"So powerful…"

"How was he able…"

"I want to do that…"

The class murmured among themselves.

"Good work! You both had done a good job!" Sid said as he walked over, not noticing the wall that was in ruble.

"But it failed!" Waldis said as she turned back into her human form.

"But you managed to surpass many of the Eats students."

The bell wrung loudly, echoing throughout the school.

"Class dismissed! Good work!" Sid said as all of the students left put Ponyboy and Waldis.

"So, did you make up your decision?" Sid asked them.

Ponyboy looked at Waldis who was looking at her feet with nervous eyes.

"I'll be happy to be in the Eats club if Waldis agrees." Ponyboy said. Waldis looked up with unsure eyes but nodded in agreement anyways.

"Good, you will be escorted to the Eats class today to show you the way. By the way, Lord Death told me if you agreed you have to go meet him in the Death Room."

Ponyboy nodded as Waldis and him walked out of the class room and walked off to find the room.

Sid rubbed the back of his head as the door to the room shut close. He looked at the ruble.

"Now…how am I going to explain this?" Sid asked himself.


	11. Insert, Character Crona!

**Anna the Viking XD- Oh. Well if you have school then its fine. I don't know how I'm supposed to use your resonance though. But I will try in future chapters :)**

**Silver Wolf- Thank you for the hint. I will try to make a resonance for my favorite stones. Emeralds, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, etc. I am also working on the first chapter on the sequel to The Crimson Boy. That will be posted today. ;) I hope you will enjoy it. And I will be working on your one-shot too. That will be after the sequel's first chapter. But that won't be today.**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy and Wladis walked absentmindedly down many hallways and corridors. It wasn't until they were long lost when Ponyboy noticed that they were lost.

"I think we're lost…" Ponyboy stated out the obvious. Waldis looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Waldis snapped. They stopped walking and looked around there current destination. They had somehow found themselves in a sepulcher-like place. Several different hallways surrounded them. The hallways were lit dimly.

"Where are we?" Ponyboy asked earning a shrug back from Waldis.

"U-Um…C-Can I h-help y-you?" A voice asked behind them. Both of the freshmen snapped there head to the source of the voice. What stood behind them was a girl-boy with pink hair and a long, skin-tight dress. The girl-boy was clutching onto his arm, looking rather uncomfortable and scared. Ponyboy gathered his thoughts together and cleared his throat.

"We got lost while finding the Death Room." Ponyboy answered. The girl-boy sighed in relief. But still clutched onto his arm. At that moment the girl-boy's face clenched in pain and he crouched forward clutching his head. A few seconds later a black and white figure sprouted from his back. Which looked like it hurt…a lot. The figure was small and had a cross on its head. It looked down at the girl-boy and then at the two bewildered freshmen.

"Look what we have here! Loss are we?" The figure said.

"Ragnarok, stop messing with them!" The girl-boy whined.

"Crona, can't you see that you haven't introduced yourself to these noobs?" Ragnarok, who was now introduced, said as he started pulling up Crona's dress. But it was a good thing that Crona managed to hold it down to not go pass his thighs.

"Stop it Ragnarok!" Crona pleaded. Finally after Ragnarok stopped trying to pull up Crona's dress, Crona looked at them and introduced. "M-My name is Crona. That's my p-partner, the demon sword, R-Ragnarok."

"My name is Ponyboy Crutis. This is my partner Wladis Dale." Ponyboy introduced. Crona looked at Waldis and started freaking out.

"Oh no! You're a girl! I can't handle girls!" –Insert sweat drop moment-

"Just show them the way to Death!" Ragnarok commanded as he slapped Crona on the head playfully.

"R-Right!" Crona started to walk away with Ponyboy and his partner at the girl-boy's heels.

**o-o-o **

**Short chapter! I'm so sorry!**


	12. Meeting with Death

**Alright, aru! I am so horrible. I keep making stories that I have to finish… But I will update still anyways, aru! :D**

**o-o-o**

Crona brought them to a round room with many crucifixes everywhere and a in the center of it was a mirror.

"Here we are…" Crona said in a quite voice.

"Thank you," Ponyboy said.

"You're welcome… I don't know how to call Death, I'm sorry…"

…

"Then how are we supposed to talk to him?"

"There is usually someone here for that…"

"Crona, Ragnarok, Ponyboy!" A feminine voice called out. Running up to them was a girl with green eyes and blonde pigtails, Maka. Behind her was a white haired boy with red eyes, Soul. Both of them practically jogged up to them and they greeted each other.

"I heard that you are transferring to the Eats class!" Maka said to Ponyboy. (Waldis is like Canada from Hetalia right now, aru…) Ponyboy nodded his head to confirm her.

"I heard that we are going to get an escort to take us there. Are you the escort that Sid was talking about?" Behind Maka, Soul chuckled.

"No it's not her; we're way to cool to do jobs like that." Soul said to him coolly.

"It's Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. We call him Kid though, for short." Maka added.

"You better be symmetrical around him or he will freak out and get you nowhere though."

"Thanks for the tip. So, how do you call Lord Death?" Ponyboy asked kind of nervously on meeting Death.

"I'll show you how too, you'll need it in the future when you are in the Eats class." Maka said as she skipped to the mirror and blew hot air on it, making it fog up. She brought up her fingers and wrote in numbers in the fogged up area.

"42-42-564, when ever you want, knock on Death's door." She said. The image of her faded in the mirror and was replaced by a guy with a skull mask and a black cloak on. Maka stepped away and motioned for Ponyboy to step closer.

"What's up!?" Death said ever so happily.

"Um, I'm Ponyboy Curtis. You wanted to talk to me…?"

"So you're _Ponyboy Curtis_! You look so much like your mother! I heard many things about you from her when she was still alive." Death said and started rambling off. Ponyboy was still shocked at what he just heard. Death _knows_ his mom? _How_?

"Wait! Back up a few spaces!" Ponyboy interrupted. "First of all, how do you know _my_ mom?"

"Your mom used to be a student here and was a meister. One of the best I have ever seen. She became a teacher here for a while and all of the students and teachers loved her. But on a job one day, she caught sight of a man and fell in love. Oh, how romantic! She gave up her perfect life here to be with him. I would be visited by her often after she moved out of here to marry and live with him. She told me everything that went around there. She told me all about you and your two brothers. Then her soul had vanished on day. Sadly, she didn't take her partner with her to live with her. She would most likely be alive right now if she did."

"Wait, she could have been alive right now…?" Ponyboy was most likely near tears right now, but he chose not to show it.

"The last thing that I heard of from her is a few hours before her death. She said that she felt like she was being followed but she couldn't sense the soul wavelength. She told me to make sure not to tell you what really happened until it was time. Well the most powerful of the three brothers. Which is you, surprisingly. Now it is time to tell you the truth. Forget everything that you were told about your parents deaths. They were murdered. By a witch who was hiding her presence. Only a powerful witch can be able to do it."

**o-o-o**

**I'm sorry but I have to end this chapter here. My brother is a jerk… and is punching me with no hold-backs. I have to get off or else he will start kicking me too…**


	13. Diamond Clan

**I'm sorry if this took a long time! I have three projects in school due soon! Has anyone done a mousetrap vehicle before? If you had, do you have any tips? It's supposed to move a meter before popping the balloon… I don't like my science teacher. What does this even have to do with physics…? But enjoy this chapter!**

**Silver Wolf: I'm going to use Medusa. Going to bring her back. :p I don't want to risk any more OCs then I have now. Ponyboy will have a rival that will be soon explained in this chapter. :p I'll give you a hint. "I will surpass God!" You know who it is. The gang will know near the end of the chapters of this story.**

**o-o-o**

"T-That's impossible…" Pony boy said, palms started to sweat as he wiped them on his pants.

"It is possible, your mom had angered a certain, unknown, witch by stepping into her plans and ruining it. Now let me tell you why you are the most powerful of your brothers." Death explained. "Your mom belonged to a clan called the Diamond Clan but it was wiped out by a group of powerful witches. You are the direct descendent of them and the only member of the clan that is left. Your brothers are not in the clan because they can not wield the power that you do."

"The Diamond Clan? I think I heard of that before…" Maka said as she tried to place where she heard it.

"Of course you heard of it Maka." Soul said. Maka's eyes lit up.

"I remember now. The Diamond Clan is supposed to be an ancient group of mysterious people that hides in the mist and the people that saw them would see everything around them look like it was crystallized. **(:p Making it up on the spot sucks…) **But that is just a rumor. It was also said that there burials consist of crystallizing the body of the fallen in there clan so that there image can stay the same forever. I also read that they had a high conflict with Black Star's clan, the Star Clan, right?"

"Correct, as expected from you!" Death said. Maka smiled in satisfaction.

"So, what now?" Ponyboy asked.

"You and Waldis will be taking the higher classes and training to hunt keishin and witches, collecting 99 keishin soul and one witches soul You must try to get your weapon to be a Death Weapon so that you can defend yourself better and live on, just how your mom would want it. Kid will pick you up at your dorm to bring you to class tomorrow."

"Thank you Lord Death."

"Bye now!"

Deaths image then faded away.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy was walking out of the academy to go back to the dorms when he heard a voice boom from somewhere.

"HAHA! IT IS I, BLACK STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD!"

Ponyboy looked around but no one was in sight but Waldis. So Ponyboy looked up and on top of one of the red spikes of the school was a figure. The first thought that past Ponyboy's mind was 'Monkey'. The spike then broke under the figure and the figure fell.

As it became clearer, a boy was now visible. The boy landed on the pavement bellow on his feet, cracking it with a big 'boom'.

"Did you see that? I am so great that the ground cracks beneath me!" The boy said. He had spiky blue hair that was shaped almost like a star. He was fit and had a star tattoo on his shoulder.

…

The boy stared at Ponyboy. They seem to be having a stare-down, but that was soon broken by a familiar voice.

"Black Star!" A girl ran up to the boy, now known as 'Black Star'.

"Tsubaki!" Ponyboy said. The girl looked at Ponyboy and smiled.

"Hello there Ponyboy." She said.

"Tsubaki, who are they?" Black Star asked.

"That's Ponyboy and his weapon, Waldis, they are freshmen here and will be joining the Eats class tomorrow. Ponyboy, this is my meister, Black Star."

"Just to tell you, I will surpass God."

"I got that." Ponyboy said. –Insert sweat drop-

"What did Lord Death tell you Ponyboy." Tsubaki asked.

"He just said how my parents died and how I am the last survivor of the Diamond Clan."

Black Star's expression changed from cheerful to a serious look that is rare to see on the hyperactive boy.

The next thing, (Ponyboy should have saw it coming) Black star threw a punch at Ponyboy which he barely got to dodge. Black Star's eyes had stars in them. Ponyboy mentally facepalmed. How could he forget what he just heard a few minutes ago?

"Tsubaki, weapon form!" Black Star ordered. Tsubaki was startled but soon transformed into her weapon form.

"Waldis, there is no way out of this…" Ponyboy sighed and then gulped down nervously. Waldis nodded and turned into her weapon form.


	14. Black Star vs Ponyboy

**Omg! I need help guys! My computer's internet browser (I have Internet Explorer) closes by itself! I get on it but less then a second later it would close. I tried looking up how to fix it on my kindle fire but it only got worse! :( The only way I am able to post this is because of Internet Delta just in case this happens. I tried re-downloading the icon for the internet but that didn't work. I asked a computer guy but he just shrugged it off and said 'It's normal for internet explorer.' :( I'm getting desperate… I can't download firefox too…because if I do, my dad would hit me on the back of my head. Even if I try safari… Any advise?**

**Silver Fox- That's okay, I think I know how to make one now. I doubt senior year will be worth it though… But you're almost done with school and then you have to go to college which is optional…I still am in eighth grade…I have a looong time to go… four more years then off to four more years in college… *sigh* I like to talk while typing… I wish I can talk like this in real life… (Me in real life trying to talk to people: *faints*) :p **

**Oh, If any of my dear readers want, you can become my friend on facebook! :D My link is on my profile!**

**o-o-o**

Black Star charged Ponyboy with pure determination in his eyes. For an instant Black Star disappeared. Ponyboy blinked, but in that instant Black star reappeared behind Ponyboy and hitting him on the back with the bud of his weapon.

Ponyboy stumbled as he tried getting distance away from Black Star. This resulted terribly. Chains rapped around Ponyboy's ankle, tripping him. A fist came down to him and Ponyboy moved his body a little to avoid the hit.

The fist came crashing down next to him, creating a crater on the ground. Pony shook of the chains and tried to kick at Black stars feat. Black Star jumped into the air to avoid the kick.

"Tsubaki, shurikan mode!" Black Star commanded. His weapon transformed into a giant ninja star. He threw it towards Ponyboy who scarcely dodged it again, the weapon just skinning his cheek. Blood flowed down his face dropping on the ground.

"I told you that you couldn't beat me!" Black Star laughed out.

"Crystal Resonance!" Ponyboy and Waldis said together. The weapon glowed, making it translucent. The swords went together and it glowed even brighter giving off a powerful essence. Ponyboy stepped forward and swiped down the weapon. It sent out shards of crystals everywhere but once again he lost balance while during the resonance and fell back. The shards turned into a large beam towards Black Star. Ponyboy fell on his butt with a loud "oof". The light faded and a large crater was in the ground and Black Star standing next to it with one foot planted on the ground and one in the air. Missed him. Black Star, grinning wildly, walked over to Ponyboy and pointed Tsubaki (who was now in demon sword form) to Ponyboy's neck.

"Now, that is what I talk about power! But since I will be greater then God, I will always defeat you."

Tsubaki transformed back to her human form, sighed, then smiled. She then helped Ponyboy up. Waldis soon transformed back.

"You're part of the Diamond Clan right?" Black Star asked with a loud (and terribly annoying) voice. Ponyboy nodded in reply.

"Then the next time I see you, you better become stronger! The next time, I won't hold back!"

Black Star then walked away laughing triumphantly.


	15. Death the Kid

**Silver Wolf- *facepam* I am so sorry I messed up your name! *gives cookie in apology***

**o-o-o**

The next day, Ponyboy and Waldis were waiting outside the symmetrical school. It was almost 8:00 by now. School started almost an hour ago. And Ponyboy was getting inpatient. This was out of character for him. He was usually a patient person.

Right when the clock hit 8:00, three bodies can bee seen walking up the staircase. Two girls and a boy. The boy walked strait up to the irritated Ponyboy and looked at him with calculating eyes.

"So I would take it that you are Ponyboy Cutis?" The boy asked. Ponyboy nodded to confirm the question.

"My name is Death the Kid, but Kid is just fine. Death the Kid had black hair with three white stripes going across halfway around it. He wore a black suit like a gentleman too.

"My name is Liz." A girl with long hair said. She wore a white hat, a red shirt and shorts. She had the look of 'mature' to her.

"And I am Patty!" The last girl introduced. She wore the same thing as Liz but she had short blonde hair.

"As you already know I am Ponyboy Curtis and that is my partner Wladis Dale." Ponyboy introduced who gave a wave with a lazy expression on her face.

Kid looked at Ponyboy inspecting his again.

"Your hair…It is not symmetrical!" Kid yelled trying to fix Ponyboy's hair. "Everything must be perfectly symmetrical! There is no meaning in life if there is not symmetry."

"But…your hair is not symmetrical…" Ponyboy pointed out after he swatted Kid's hands away. Kid had a look of shock on his face and then he crouched down and a depressing atmosphere engulfed him.

"I don't deserve to live. There is no meaning for me anymore… I am not perfect…"

Everyone (that was not Kid) sweatdropped. Patty tried to cheer up her meister soon after.

"By the way, why are you late? You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Waldis said with a monotone voice.

"Seven is not symmetrical! It has to be eight! The number eight can be split in half evenly both vertically and horizontally! Seven can not!"

**o-o-o**

**After the number explanation…**

"Now, shall we go?" Death the Kid asked after his explanation.

"We are two hours late now…" Everyone said to him simultaneously.

"Let's go, shall we?" Kid never even noticed as he happily marched off.


	16. I'm going to England?

**:D Alright here is the next chapter. I hope my dad takes my computer in to a computer guy to check out my internet… I am so addicted to folk music… Mien Gott, it's getting out of hand…Even my parings for yaoi… Mien Gott… I feel like facewalling…**

**Anna the Viking XD- OMG, yes! :D lol. I feel really happy today so I am giving my reviewers a cookie. *Gives you cookie* I still love you username. :)**

**Silver Wolf- This time I didn't mess it up…Hopefully. *Gives you another cookie***

**o-o-o**

Death the Kid brought them in front of a classroom with a smile on his face. (A symmetrical smile) Inside was a classroom full of kids from freshmen to senior. Every eye was on them as they walked in the room. Kid motioned the front of the room as he and his two partners went to sit down by what looked like Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star.

Ponyboy walked to the front-and-center of the room. Next to him was his partner, Waldis, who looked embarrassed to be in front of a lot of people. A man strolled over to them in his rolling chair, smoking a cigarette. He had grayish-white, short hair and had large, round glasses over his green eyes. He had stitches that went from his bottom left cheek, past his left eye. He wore brown shoes, black pants, a grey shirt with the same stitches as the one on his face, and a white lab coat with the same stitches as his shirt and face. But the thing that stuck out most was the giant screw that he had on his head. It went strait in from the left side of the head to the other side. That was _not _natural.

"My name is Stein. I will be your teacher in this class. Please introduce yourselves." Stein said in a monotone voice.

"My name is Ponyboy Curtis. I am a freshman that just turned fourteen not so long ago. I am a meister." Ponyboy introduced with a smile.

"I'm Waldis Dale. Freshman and a weapon." Waldis introduced.

"It's that freshman…"

"Blown up a wall…"

The students murmured to those around them. The news had spread about him already.

"Alright any questions for them before we move on?" Stein asked.

Hands flew up in the air and Stein picked a male student.

"Where are you from?"

"I am from Tulsa, Oklahoma." Ponyboy answered. He would have answered for Waldis but he did not know where she was from.

"Geiranger, Norway." Waldis answered.

"What weapon wielder are you?" Another one asked Ponyboy.

"Duel swords."

-many questions later and a the class-

Ponyboy stood up and stretched. Stein talked about soul perception if you were wondering. Right when he stepped out of the room, he was stopped by Maka and the others. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him off.

**o-o-o**

Maka let go of Ponyboy when they reached a big bulletin board.

"Lord Death told me to help you find you first keishin. He thinks that you are ready. Students from the Eats class must collect souls or Lord Death would give you lessons that are for the lackey students in the class." Maka explained. Behind Maka, Soul was talking to Waldis, telling her about how to collect souls. Maka then peered at the bulletin board.

After a long time of looking, she picked one.

"Here! When picking, make sure that it isn't too hard. After you pick it, check in with Lord Death to confirm it. You need to exterminate and collect the soul of the keishin Ian Bradly in England." Maka said.

"England? That's so far away. How are we supposed to get there?" Ponyboy asked, shocked.

"By plane, of course!"

"But wouldn't that be really expensive. Waldis and I barley get past the monthly allowance."

"Don't worry. DWMA students get on free. If it's money you need, then why don't you get a job? There are a lot of jobs here in Death City. Now go check in with Lord Death."

'But aren't I supposed to start with something easy?' Ponyboy thought.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy walked into the Death Room where Lord Death was waiting. Death was standing in the center of the room staring at Ponyboy and Waldis.

"Hey~! What job did Maka choose for you?" Death said as he made a peace sign with one of his giant hands.

"Some keishin in England named Ian." Ponyboy answered.

"Ian? Why did Maka choose someone that difficult? She must be very confident in you to choose him. We usually send in the top meisters for that kind of person. Well~ Good luck. Remember to check in with me when you collected his soul!"

**o-o-o**

**Ok, Ian Bradly is actually a really famous serial killer in England. I looked it up. I am just hoping that he does not hear about me writing about him and come after me… But he is stuck in jail his whole life…I'm so nervous now! I don't want to die… :(**


	17. Leeds, England

Ponyboy and Waldis stepped into the plane at the Grim Reaper Airport inside of Death City. To get to what they are at right now, they had to go to security. The security were confused when Waldis stepped through the metal detector until Ponyboy said that they were from DWMA and showed his ID.

Inside the plane, there were seats in rows like any other plane. The seats were cushioned in black fabric and the carpet at there feet was white. Everything in the plane was symmetrical (thanks to Death the Kid).

Ponyboy searched around for his seat, A20. When he found it, he was surprised that his seat and Waldis' seat were a lot fancier and bigger than everyone else's. He sat down in the seat by the window and pulled up the plastic window covers. Sunlight shone brightly on his face as he laid back nervously, buckling up. It was his first time on a plane. Waldis plopped down next to him with no worries at all. Unlike Ponyboy, she had been on a plane many times.

Now, you may be asking how I got from Oklahoma to Nevada. Tsubaki decided to take an old railroad that past through those two states. I mean, it was a really old railroad. It was made (a few parts rebuilt) right after the Civil War. Not long after America purchased Nevada.

The plane started to drive to gain speed. Going faster and faster, until there was a sudden lift and they were off. The plane got higher and higher, about to reach the borders of the city. But one thing caught his eyes as he did that. The sun. It had a face on it and was panting. He then remembered the moon had a dace too.

"Waldis?" He asked.

"Ja?" She answered back.

"Is it normal for the sun and moon to have faces? I don't remember them having faces when I was in Tulsa."

"I don't look at the sun or moon, but I heard that it is possible for different dimensions to have different suns and moons." She said when looked up from her book that she was reading.

"Uh… thanks?"

**o-o-o**

The plane descended from the sky and onto the runaway at Leeds Bradford International Airport. They had now reached there destination, Leeds, England. There was no turning back now.

They left the airport, taking a taxi to the hotel they would be staying at, 'Crowne Plaza', seeming that they were too young to drive. Both, at which, are at the age of 14.

On the way, they started to look around the new milieu. Both, in the same time, started to delve around, to watch for anything unusual. Hoping that their will not be in any calamitous accident at that time that they were looking around.

Once they got to the hotel, they checked in, and then dropped there stuff in there room. They then left the hotel to look around the British milieu. He remembered an old adage that his mother has told him. "Now Pony, if you ever are in England, make sure that you don't eat there food as often as you can. _Especially_ scones. Remember that the British men are gentlemen and can not handle alcohol that well." His mother's words echoed through his mind. Now that he thinks about it, the thing that his mother had said was very stereotypical.

The buildings around him loomed over him. Most buildings looked new, but there were some around his that looked very old and looked like it cost a bonanza. In fact, they were so big, that they looked like they used to be a citadel. He also felt out of place. Everyone around him looked so rich and polite, while he looked poor and his partner's action was very churlish.

Together, Waldis and he collaborated together until nightfall. They were about to give up, when they heard a discordant scream that was nearby. They evolved from there shiftless actions and ran towards the scream in a scurry, jostling people as they made their way there.

"Waldis!" Ponyboy shouted at his partner who nodded in return as she transformed into a weapon. They rounded one more corner into an alleyway, and saw crimson. Blood was splattered sloppily on the walls and ground. Their was two silhouettes in he dark. One was of a woman, lying on the blood-spattered ground. The other was one of a large male, holding a large, sharp, blood-stained, butcher knife. His clothes were caked in blood of the decapitated woman. The man hovered over the woman whispering an excerpt from the bible, which somehow fitted the situation perfectly.

Ponyboy was mortified. So mortified that he accidentally dropped Waldis. The swords clanged on the ground, echoing through the alleyway. The man glared at the source of the sound with his red eyes. His vigil attention was now on Ponyboy.

Not wanting to make his first keishin preclude defeating, he hastily groped around on the ground until he found his weapon. He picked it up and faced the man. In front of him was none other than _Ian Bradly_.


	18. First Soul

**5/30/13**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I finally graduated and now am going to high school. :'D. I'm so happy. Okay! So from now on, I will be updating a lot and have longer chapters because I don't have school and have more time. I will try updating everyday if I can. So, for the people who can't keep up, I am starting to write dates over all of my author notes from now on until school begins again. You just have to find the date that you haven't got to read from. :) Just to help you out.**

**Silver Wolf- Thank you!**

**Anna the Viking XD- I don't really want to do that because she will seem like a mary-sue, even if she just is a ordinary, nothing really special about her, person. I based her off of the female character of Norway from Hetalia, but with a hint of South Italy's tsundereness. But I made sure Waldis was different. She is supposed to be emotionless, because that's the way I made her and she is stubborn to be a bit tsundere. I will try to put some thoughts of her in somewhere… it's going to be hard… but I will try…**

Ian's eyes gleamed voraciously at Ponyboy which perturbed the skittish boy to no end. Ian's prodigious hands gripped the handle of the knife tighter as he faced Ponyboy. Ponyboy's ungainly stance trembled as he kept glancing at the pallid corpse.

Ian sneered at Ponyboy as he then charged the steadfast Ponyboy. He tried to move out of the way but his feet were stuck to the ground, as if someone had glued his shoes to the ground. His eyes filled with pure horror as the keishan came closer by the second.

"_Damn it! Move! You're going to die if you don't!" _Waldis' fortissimo scream was enough to jolt Ponyboy from his steadfast state as he jumped to the side just at the right moment. If he waited a second later, his body would soon be joining the pallid body on the ground.

Ponyboy had a foreboding feeling in his gut as he turned around to find Ian's blade just skimming his cheek as he leaned over a little to dodge. Crimson blood fell from his cheek and hit the ground. Ponyboy would have winced in pain if he wasn't scared to death right now.

"You have such a tasty looking soul," Ian said in a Grazioso, Morendo, Marcato voice. Ian licked his dry lips in lust as he peered at Ponyboy.

'_Damn it… if Ponyboy doesn't fight back, we both would die…That dumme*!' _Waldis thought mentally.

"_Fight back dumme!" _Waldis said to him in crescendo.

"Right!" Ponyboy said with allargando.

"_Crystal Resonance!" _Both meister and weapon screamed with allegro, simultaneously. The sword that the meister, Ponyboy, wielded glowed and became translucent, shedding off an eerie, white glow. They had recently mastered 'Crystal Resonance' not to long ago.

**o-o-o**

**Flashback…**

"_If we are going to fight kishins then we have to master our resonance," Waldis said bluntly. She closed her book that she was reading, and put it down on the small coffee table in there dorm._

"_But, we only got it right once," Ponyboy pointed out in a matter-in-fact tone. _

"_That's why we have to master it," Waldis countered._

"_Alright then," Ponyboy said, knowing well enough of how stubborn Waldis is and she wouldn't let it go until he agreed._

_Waldis nodded in approval as she pushed Ponyboy out of the dorm and took him to the woods, which was really weird, seeming that they are in Nevada, land of the nuke testing._

_Once they were there, Waldis got in her sword form and they practiced, getting better each time. It took exactly 67 tries until they got it right. But by now, they were surrounded in gashes that were in the ground and the rubble of trees and/or plants. Some were animals who failed to get out of the way in time._

**o-o-o**

**Normal time…**

The two swords became one, glowing brighter. Ponyboy took a shaky breath as he swung it into the nearby murder. The very sharp sword cut through him so fast that it left no cuts as it went all the way through the body. A few seconds later Ian's body bloated because of the small, sharp shards of crystal that pierced in the body when Ponyboy attacked. The body then was cut in half, exactly where Ponyboy sliced through. As the two parts of the body parted, the bloated parts exploded in shards of crystal. The shards rained gracefully down, catching the light of the now risen moon. The gleam lit up the dark alleyway, which also lit up the corpse, disturbingly.

The kishin's body turned to dark vapor, turning to a bright red that glowed. In the center, as the vapor started to slowly disappear was a round, glowing, red sphere. It was the kishin's soul. They had done it. They had defeated their first kishin. They had gotten their first soul.

Ponyboy's eyes gleamed in happiness as he cheered. He would have been depressed if the kishin was not a murderer and a human. But it does not count as murder because Ian was not human anymore.

Waldis turned back in her human form and walked to the soul. She looked hesitantly at the soul, but she picked it up regardless of the fact of queasiness. She put the soul up to her mouth and then swallowed it with a large '_gulp_'. For a second she stood there but then she walked back over to Ponyboy, with absolutely no emotions.

Curiosity came over Ponyboy's mind as he asked the question that everyone was waiting for. "What does a soul taste like?" Ponyboy asked.

Waldis stared blankly at him. "It doesn't have a taste. But it tastes good, regardless of that. I think it's just the texture of the soul when I swallow it that makes it good." Waldis replied.

Ponyboy shrugged it off as he remembered something that Lord Death said to him. He said to contact him if they succeeded. "Let's contact Lord Death now." Ponyboy said and Waldis nodded in agreement. Waldis first called the police to clean up the mess of the slaughtered woman that lay dead on the ground. After that they left the dark, slightly illuminated, alleyway and went back on the light-lighted, empty streets of Leeds, Britain. By now, everyone should be asleep. Ponyboy looked over at a nearby clock tower to check the time. It was 11:59. One minute before midnight.

They walked over to a nearby window to an old clothing shop. He breathed hot air on the window and wrote in Lord Death's number.

"42-42-564, whenever you want, knock on Death's door." Ponyboy said then stepped back, with Waldis by his side. The image of them rippled as their image slowly disappeared. In replace of their images it was one of Lord Death.

"Yo!" Lord Death greeted.

"Miester, Ponyboy Curtis, and weapon, Waldis Dale, checking in! We have colleced our first soul. The soul of the kishin Ian Bradly," Ponyboy said.

"Good job, you two! Please come back to Death City tomorrow!" With that, Lord Death disappeared. The two partners walked back to their hotel.

**o-o-o**

A teenager walked the lonely streets of a town in Nevada, coming home from grocery shopping. Just then a stray kitten with dirty fur jumped in her path startling her. She then soon awed at the cute kitten. She bent down to pet it but then she had a bad feeling. But by that time it was too late. A small, purple snake came out of the cat's mouth and entered the teenager's mouth. Her body was still as the cat fell down, dead. The teen slowly stood up and her lips curled up in a devilish smile.

**o-o-o**

**That took a long time. Question! And spoiler alert! I will be getting black blood into Ponyboy. But I don't know if it should be entered first into Waldis or Ponyboy… help please!**


	19. Brasov, Romania

**5/31/13**

**Thank you Bubbly12 *gives you a cookie***

**I forgot on the last chapter. But dumme is Norwegian for dummy. I didn't really need to say that because it is obvious by I still have too…**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy walked into his classroom with Waldis right behind. As soon as his foot touched the ground in the room he was crowded by Maka, Kid, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz.

"Ponyboy, I heard from Lord Death that you gotten your first soul! Congratulations!" Maka cheered.

"You need eight souls!" Kid cried, "It has to be eight!"

"Yay~!" Patty giggled.

"It's cool that you got your first soul," Soul said, smirking.

"Good job," Liz said.

"Good job on collecting your first soul Ponyboy," Tsubaki said, smiling gently.

"I congratulate you for getting you first soul, but that would never compare to me. Because I will surpass God!" Black Star yelled. Maka looked irritated at Black Star as she took out a large, hard-covered book.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaa _chop!_" Maka shouted as she chopped Black Star on the head with the book. Black Star plummeted to the ground with a giant gap in his head and was spouting out blood like a fountain.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried.

"He needs to be more polite."

**o-o-o**

**After class…**

Maka encouraged Ponyboy and Waldis to go for another kishin soul. This time they pick one alone. The looked on the board for any kishins that wasn't taken by other students. 90% of them were out of the United States. They searched long hours for the right one and Waldis pointed out one.

"Let's do that one!" She said, pointing to one. Ponyboy's mouth dropped.

The kishin she picked was in Romania. Brasov, Romania. The kishin was none other then Vladimir Tepes. Otherwise knows as Dracula. **(For those who are reading 'The Scarlet Underworld' of mine, you most likely saw that coming.) **

"Why did you pick that one?" Ponyboy asked.

"I haven't been to Romania for years. Brasov was my favorite place to go while there," Waldis said, "Plus, you can beat him."

"Alright, alright, let's go check in with Lord Death."

**o-o-o**

Medusa smirked as she looked through her crystal ball, spying on Ponyboy and Waldis. She had heard rumors about them and it intrigued her. She wanted to get back at DWMA for what happened before. And she was going to have it at any cost. But first, she had some experiments to do.

She went over to a table with her test tubes and such, eyes gleaming with confidence. She mixed certain chemicals in the cauldron that lay before her.

"_Nake snake cobra cobubra… Nake snake cobra cobubra… Nake snake cobra cobubra_…" Medusa chanted as the chemicals formed into _black blood_.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy and Waldis went to Lord Death's room together and saw Death Standing in the center of the room looking troubled.

"Lord Death, what's wrong?" Ponyboy asked. Lord Death turned around and stared with a troubled look on his face.

"I just have a bad feeling on something…" Lord Death answered. The troubled look was set aside soon enough. "What brings you kids here?"

"Why else? We weren't called by you, we didn't come here screaming, running, or bleeding. We came here to accept to get a kishin soul." Waldis said a little too rudely.

"Oh, is that all? Which one are you doing kiddos?"

"Vladimir Tepes in Brasov, Romania."

"I have faith in you! Good luck kiddos!"

**o-o-o**

Medusa flew, with the vial of black blood in her hands, on her broomstick to Brasov, Romania. She went to the exact kishin that Ponyboy and Waldis will be going against soon.

Vladimir glared at Medusa as she flew in front of him.

"Medusa! What are _you _doing here?" Vladimir hissed.

"Oh, I have a request for you," Medusa said, smiling sweetly at the vampire kishin.

"Why would I help _you _of all people?"

Medusa stepped onto the ground from her broomstick and forced her right hand into Vladimir's fang-infested mouth. The man's eyes opened wide in shock and fear as he slightly felt something slither in his body. One of Medusa's snakes.

"I would be more respectful, Vlad. You now have one of my snakes in you. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you, right? Now listen and do my request. All I ask of you is simple. Their are some DWMA students coming over soon, all I want is for you to get this black blood in the meister's veins. If you do that, then I will take my snake out of you."

Not wanting to die by the likes of Medusa, he nodded his head in obedience. Medusa smiled like the Chestire Cat and gave him the vial of black blood. Vlad then opened it and applied it to his fangs.

"Very well, I bid you farewell for now."

With that Medusa flew off in the distance on her broomstick.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy and Wladis walked off the plane and went to the hotel they would be staying at while they are in Romania: 'Apart Hotel Vlad Tepes'.

After they set their stuff down, they left to go inspect the area. Brasov was beautiful. Every single building was made of old architecture. The streets were booming with people too.

Waldis pulled on Ponyboy's sleeve, getting his attention. She then pointed to a large castle on a mountain.

"That's our destination…" She said.


	20. Black Blood and Second Soul

**6/2/13**

**Silver Wolf- I already started with Ponyboy getting black blood. :p I did get your point. Lol. The gang will know everything when it's close to the last chapters of the story. I plan on writing over 100 chapters. One for each soul and a few for the witch battle and a few for at when Ponyboy is at Tulsa. That was a spoiler. O.O woops.**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy and Waldis walked into the castle. The large, front doors creaked at movement from the rusty hinges. As they stepped in, their footsteps echoed throughout the castle, and Ponyboy was sure that Vladimir heard them. Pony gulped in fear, making sure it was quit enough that Waldis did not hear. She would never let him go if he showed fear of scary castles and Kishins. They continued walking in the gloomy castle, not knowing that they were being watched. Poor Ponnyboy. He should have checked for any souls with his soul perception ability. He will soon regret it.

**o-o-o**

Vladimir's teeth dripped with black blood as he watched the two students walked into a hallway. He stalked them in the shadows, making sure that he was not seen nor heard. They passed many doors and many hallways. They kept walking with Dracula slowly gaining on them, for a little longer. That's when he slipped a bit and made a small bit of noise. But a small noise was loud because of the quietness in the castle.

The two partner's head snapped around and looked strait at Vladimir's.

"Waldis!" Ponyboy called.

"Right!" Waldis glowed and disappeared into Ponyboy's hand. As the glowing faded, Waldis was now weapon.

Ponyboy charged the kishin with speed he required from track. He swung one of his swords but Dracula dodged. They kept going like this. Dancing back and forth, to and fro. Ponyboy would sometimes stumbled but cover it up by kicking.

One kick had hit Vladimir strait in the chest, knocking him over. Ponyboy was about to take the kill but Vladimir got up, disappearing, and reappearing behind Ponyboy. He pinned him against a wall, using one hand to force his neck up, showing the delicate skin of the Greaser. He then pierced his fangs, with the black blood on them, in his neck. The leftover black blood fell like rivers down his neck.

Pain went through Ponyboy's body. He cried out in pain. He heard someone shout his name in alarm, but he didn't know who said it. He was too focused on the pain. But as soon as it came, it ended and Vladimir pulled away, licking his lips of leftover blood.

Ponyboy, in anguish and fear, swung his swords without and sense of direction.

**o-o-o**

Medusa watched with a wide smile on her face. She snapped her fingers and watched as Vladimir exploded. She did not need him anymore.

**o-o-o**

Vladimir exploded before their eyes. Ponyboy and Waldis watched as the soul of the kishin hovered before them. Ponyboy fell on his knee, dropping Waldis and touching the part where he got bit.

Waldis turned back to human as she quickly went to Ponyboy's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Ponyboy had a late response but nodded. It was probably nothing. Waldis then walked to the soul and swallowed it.

The did not suspect anything wrong…yet…

**o-o-o**

"_Blood turn black and flesh turn blue,_

_I will curse if you force me to._

_By the left hand and the unclean food_

_I'll curse your eyes_

_I'll curse your lies;_

_Blood go black and flesh go blue;_

_Evil from me and back to you._

_My soul clean and yours on fire;_

_You mess with a witch_

_You burn." _Medusa chanted with her Chestire smile on her face.

**o-o-o**

**You might me wondering where I got that chant. O.o I'm a Christian-Wiccan (however you call it) and I found it when I was going through my Book of Shadows… =.=I don't remember it but I found it fitting here.**


	21. The Dream

**6/6/13**

**Anna the Viking- Really? I would have been crushed if that happened to my mentor if I had one too.**

**Silver Wolf- A very big goal… it will be tough… but I will give it a shot. How is your family not normal? I need to get into it…sorry… I am very nosey…**

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy POV**

I'm falling… I am plummeting gracefully down a black abyss… My arms are limp as I freefall. My body was consumed in darkness. Their was no one by my side…their was no one…

I turn my body around so that I am facing downwards. I look ahead of me and saw a light. I drift closer to it, absent mindlessly. As I was about to reach it, I heard a voice to tell me to stop from going into the light.

"Ponyboy! Stop!"…Waldis?

My eyes grew wide in realization; I was going towards the light! I tried to stop, but by then, it was too late. I was consumed by the light.

As the light dimmed out, I found that I was sitting in a cushioned chair. Everything in the room was either blue or black. Their was music playing from a record. A catchy rock tune. The room had only one door and no windows. I sat there, expecting something. But I did not know what I was supposed to expect. I waited, sitting on the chair for which seemed like hours before I noticed someone staring at me. It was a small demon.

The demon was blue and was about the size of the chair that I was sitting on. He wore a black suit and he had large hands. The demon smiled at him. But before the demon could say anything, the scene faded away.

**o-o-o**

I woke with a start, my alarm clock rang loudly. I sat up quickly, sweating. I never had a dream like that before, but it was not the scariest dream I had. It did not compare to the nightmares I had. I shook it off and turned off the clock. I then changed and got ready for another school day

**o-o-o**

Waldis was looking at me strangely on the way to the classroom. I guess she noticed something was wrong.

We sat down next to each other and close by the friends that I made. I tried my best to not notice the looks I got from everyone, but it was impossible.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked. Of course, Maka was the one to speak up.

"There is something different about you… What's bothering you?" Maka asked, her green eyes peered at his wordily. The others nodded to agree with her.

"It's just a dream I had! Nothing's wrong." I assured.

"Stop hiding it, and spill goody-two-shoes," Waldis said, sending him a death stare. I complied.

"It started right after my trip to Romania with Waldis. In my dream, I was first falling in a black abyss, you know? Then there was a bright light that I went into. I then found myself in a blue and black room. I was sitting in a chair for a while and then I saw a blue demon, and then my dream ended." I explained. Right after I explained my dream, Soul's expression darkened.

"Tell me, do you have any experience with black blood?" Soul asked.

"Black blood?"

"Now that you mention it, when the kishin in Romania bit him, there was this black liquid that dripped from his teeth," Waldis informed.

"We have to see Dr. Stein." Maka said, as she dragged Ponyboy to the teacher that was about to start the class.


	22. Into the Library

**6/8/13**

**Anna the Viking XD- What a bastard your principal is! :( I could curse him if I wanted could. But that goes against the Wiccan Rede and the Three Fold Law! Plus I don't know his full name or appearance… So, I can't help you… :( Sorry… But I do know of a guy online that curses people with black magic if you ask him. But my advise: don't mess with black magic unless necessary. I doubt you would go that far too. I wrote a lot in this reply o.O**

**o-o-o**

Dr. Stein looked up at the approaching students, smoking a cigar in his mouth like he had no care in the world. He probably didn't care that much in reality. He stared blankly at them, brought his hand to his screw, and twisted it.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We think that Medusa put black blood in Ponyboy!" Maka informed. Stein's expression transformed from bored to serious in a split second as he stood up from his chair.

"Let's go check," Stien said, grabbing harshly onto Ponyboy's arm, and looking at the class," Class will resume shortly. Please stay in your seats until I get back. Anybody who disobeys will be punished."

With that announcement he dragged Ponyboy to the nurse office.

'_Why does everyone keep dragging me around?' _Was Ponyboy's thought as he disappeared behind the infirmary's door, leaving everyone else waiting on the other side.

**o-o-o**

Stein motioned for Ponyboy to take a seat on the bed and he complied. Stein then found himself another rolling, office chair and took a seat. He rolled over to a drawer, slid it open, and took out a syringe. He then strolled over to Ponyboy after he collected the other materials needed. The professor rubbed rubbing alcohol on his skin, right where he bends his arm. Without warning, he stuck the needle in Ponyboy's arm, filling the tube up with blood. He then handed Ponyboy a bandage to stop the bleeding as he went to a microscope. Since the black blood has not spread much, the blood still looked red in Ponyboy. But that would change in a few days, and Stein knows it. Listen to him, he's a _doctor_.

Stein took a small sample of it, put it on a slide, and took a look at the sample on the microscope.

He saw the red blood cells on the slide and he also saw the black blood cells separated from the red ones. Slowly, he saw the black blood fuse with the red and the red blood cells were no more, leaving the black cells in their place.

Stein then went back to Ponyboy.

"The black blood already spread, and in a day or two the black cells will replace your red cells. Before you ask, there is nothing you can do now that it started spreading….but…" Stein said.

"But?" Ponyboy asked, not really wanting to know.

"I could kill you now and the blood won't spread. Then I could examine your body and experiment on it. So we both get something good out of it."

"Let's not do that!"

"Your loss…" Stein then rolled to the door and opened it, letting everyone in. Of course, the hyper assassin was the first the barge in.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS COME TO CHECK ON YOU! You should be on your knees bowing to me for I will surpass God, you Diamond Clan noob!" Black Star yelled. Waldis walked in looking absolutely pissed. She walked up the Black Star with her annoyed eyes and glared at the assassin.

"Shut it. You're too loud," She said. She turned away from the hyperactive teen and went to Ponyboy.

"I overheard that it's too late to save you from black blood. Maka told me that our soul wavelengths won't match because you will get to powerful for my soul to keep up. That's why I propose that I get stronger and learn new forms and resonances like the other Diamond Clan members could do." Waldis said. Ponyboy was shocked as the last sentence.

"Where did you learn about the Diamond Clan?" Ponyboy had to ask.

"Here's a hint. What do I usually have with me?"

"A book. So you went to the library?"

"Where else? I had to get information somewhere. If you want, I could show you the book."

Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy was led to the library by Waldis. The library was huge! Ponyboy had to wonder how Waldis found the book about his ancestors.

Waldis went to a shelf in the corner of the library. She pulled out an old, leather book that was bound by a couple of strings. She then handed it the Ponyboy who took it with care. Together, they sat down on the ground because of being anxious and most of the chairs had books stacked on them.

Ponyboy flipped to the first page which had some kind of text that was an unknown language.

"I could not read that part…" Waldis admitted. Ponyboy nodded and stared at the characters. For some reason, he could understand what was written on this old page. He felt like he read this kind of text somewhere. The only way that could of happened if… his mom! Flashbacks formed in his head as he remembered the time when he was younger.

**o-o-o**

_A seven year old Ponyboy Curtis sat on a couch, swinging his legs back on forth because he could not yet reach the floor. His mother sat next to him, smiling gently. They were the only ones in the house at that time, so it was mother-son bonding time._

_Mrs. Curtis took out a piece of paper with strange characters on it. The young boy stared at it with large, innocent, curious eyes._

"_What's that?" He asked as he pointed to the paper with the strange texts on it. His mother smiled at him._

"_It's a secret between you and me and one day it might come in handy." His mother replied and started to teach him how to read it. It took a few weeks of mother-son "bonding" time for Ponyboy to read it like a normal book at the normal speed that a seven year old could read._

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy snapped out of his flashback as he focused on the page. It has been a while since he read the writing system that only the Diamond Clan members can use. But soon enough, Ponyboy remembered how you're supposed to read the language.

**o-o-o**

_Dear, whoever is left of the Diamond Clan,_

_I am in a hurry and I don't have much time to write this note that I had attached to the history of us. The townspeople are being slaughtered by witches and kishin. We can't hold back them much longer. I want the history of us to live on forever. I know that one day this book will be discovered and those who had survived, if there are any survivors, can pass the history on to their children. If you can read this, then you are one of us. Please learn everything about us and avenge us._

**o-o-o**

The not was smudged and was barely eligible. On the bottom of the page there was a symbol of a diamond in a circle drawn in human blood. Ponyboy flipped the page carefully as if the book would turn into dust any second.

The second page was in English, and so forth. The history book was written like any fairy tail that he read.

**o-o-o**

_Their once was a young man, cloaked in white walking through the woods. No one could see him pass when there was an opening in the woods or when he had to pass by villages. The young man's name was Caeoimhin and he was 21 years old. The man traveled on foot, long and far too unknown lands, mostly crossing through woods or luscious forests if he can. He was kind and gentle like his namesake. He traveled up a dangerous mountain and found an old man named Albion who was a wise 40 year old man. Caeoimhin had one goal there and that was to learn the way of the sword from that man. Albion denied his pleads and answered him, saying that he does not yet truly understand the way that a sword moves._

_Caeoimhin then traveled back down the mountain and back into the woods. He walked to a nearby river in the forest, still cloaked in his white cloak. No matter what the man did, he did not understand._

_It was then on his thirteenth visit to the river he met a young woman named Artis who was only 16 at the time. Caeoimhin quickly fell in love with this young woman and slowly grew close to her. Months later, they fell in love and got married. It was then that Caeoimhin told her the story of his life. She listened carefully and when he got to the part of the sword master, Albion, she said something._

"_The sword is only an extension of the hand. It can be used to defend you allies or kill your foes." _

_Another month has passed and it has almost been a year since he saw Albion. But Artis was expecting a baby. Caeoimhin, who was just about to leave to see the sword master threw his stuff down and stayed at the side of his wife._

_Soon, she gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. The boy who was slightly older by a minute was named Proinnsias and the girl was named Yvan. Right after the two where born, a man came up and offered something._

"_I will give you a family that will be remembered for eternity if you allow me to give you and your family from now on the gift of the mists and the stones." The man said. Caeoimhin agreed and the man disappeared._

_Later that night, the full moon rose high and the light beamed on the family. Mist rolled in, forever following them and shrouding them in mysteriousness. It soon became a curse for them, for everyone in the village started seeing them as crystallized monsters._

_Albion then traveled down the mountain to see the commotion and saw the mist. He saw Caeoimhin and being the wise man that he was saw through the mist and crystals. The old man went up to Caeoimhin and asked him a question._

"_What is the purpose of the sword?"_

_Caeoimhin answered and Albion nodded, stating that his reply was correct._

_Albion took Caeoimhin in as his disciple along with the rest of his family. Mist formed around the old man's house as he taught them the way of the sword. The curse turned to be both a blessing and curse. It made people see them as monsters but gave them new found powers. Each family member had their own weapon and had their own techniques. Caeoimhin had a sword and had a move using diamonds. This was soon the main thing used of clan members today. His wife, Artis, had a dagger and used a move with a ruby. His son, Proinnsias, had a battle axe and had a move using emeralds. Lastly, his daughter, Yvan, had a bow and arrow, using a move with sapphires._

_Albion died soon after, and the family lived on, growing by numbers as they got older. The husband and wife dies soon after the clan was made, leaving their children in charge. The curse still remanded on the clan and each new member had their own move._

_Then the Star Clan attacked, killing many and taking most of the woman and money. The Diamond Clan fought hard and soon the remaining members fled and disappeared. Many years later, most of the old techniques were lost and only the original move about diamonds remained. Which soon changed to crystal._

_Wars between the two clans raged on for centuries and soon, the Diamond Clan was ambushed by witches and kishin. Only a few fled and lived, but most died. The remaining members tried to get the clan large again, but again were attacked by the Star Clan. Only two lived. Philomena who was the wife of the other survivor, Dinsmore. They formed the clan again; a few left to join a school to train and learn to fight better, but soon, the witches and kishin came again to kill everyone off. Only those who left to learn had survived._

_**o-o-o**_

Ponyboy closed the book and put it back to where it belonged. It was time to train with Waldis.

**o-o-o**

**I won't be updating much because I am going to Canada and then to a mission to take care of people. Sorry. But I will try my best to find wi-fi zones and post things. :(**

**By the way. I just made all of that history on the spot and the names in that was off of a Celtic name website I found. That took four hours to write…**


	23. Emerald Resonance!

**6/10/13**

**Silver Wolf- I learned that when I was a toddler. :) I won't go into this anymore. I think I know what you are talking about your family not being normal.**

**Anna the Viking XD- I was right, you would not turn to that method. Haha! :D But it's a good thing that you didn't. Good luck with the new teacher. It won't be the same, but still.**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy and Waldis walked to the forest-like area. They needed a spot that would not have people roaming around and far away from buildings. Maka told them to come here and all of the training dummies that are needed would be here too. And those 'dummies' are rocks.

In a flash of light, Waldis transformed into her weapon, the black blades gleamed in the sunlight.

'_What now?' _Ponyboy asked himself. After a while of consideration, he chose to start from the beginning. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on finding the soul wavelength of his partner.

Finding it, he tried his best to match it. The two souls connected and he opened his eyes to find the white light from Crystal Resonance.

**o-o-o**

**Many tries later…**

The best that he could muster from the new move was a small flicker of green. Nothing more. Ponyboy dripped in sweat and his legs shook from lack of strength. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and dried his hands on the pants of his uniform that he is using because he needed more clothes.

'_Keep trying… We almost have it…' _Waldis encouraged, panting out of breath. Her soul was exhausted from the many matching resonance tries.

But by now, Ponyboy was annoyed. "One last time…" He whispered.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The two wavelengths connected and the swords glowed green. The swords connected and the blade shortened, turning into a dagger.

"Emerald Resonance!" The partners shouted together.

'_It's so light!' _Ponyboy thought with amazement. He then ran with the dagger in hand to a large bolder in the forest. He swung the dagger into the bolder. The blade went roughly through the bolder but it successfully cut through it after a lot of force. It only left a deep cut in the rock though. But where he cut was nowhere to be seen. Instead, roots sprouted from the rocks and engulfed the bolder, crushing it. After the bolder was crushed, the plants withered away.

Ponyboy, knowing that he could not hold the resonance much longer, experimentally cut the ground with the dagger. Soon enough, roots covered the ground and then withered away.

Ponyboy cheered as he fell to the ground. (Waldis still in weapon form)

He now knows how to master this new technique and needs to master it before his next kishin.


	24. Third Soul

**6/11/13**

**Silver Wolf- I know not to do black magic. I'm not stupid… *takes cookie* thank you for the cookie. **

**Anna the Viking XD- I don't think so. They will be coming back in the last chapters though. That's a long way from here. You know what? I'll put them in the next chapter.**

**I'm typing in Oregon right now! . I am almost at Canada. Woot! I slept the whole way here. Not waking up at all. My dad called me lazy… I told him that I was shiftless. So he told me it's the same thing. And I told him that it's not. It's different in spelling. :)**

**Oh, I am taking a lot of pictures of Canada and the sentry and will possibly put them up in deviant art if you wanted to see what that country looks like. **_**Possibly**_**… I am starting on my book too. It's about grim reapers. :p When I am done writing it and if you wanted to read it, just tell me and I will try my best on sending you the file/url (matters how I post it) to it and you can read it for free for a while. I wonder how it will turn out. O.o**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy and Waldis looked at the kishin board to find the next kishin to hunt. So far, they had only collected two souls. It's a slow pace, but it will work. They took time on thinking the next kishin through. After a while, they took the kishin named Yamamoto Akio in Kyoto, Japan. They were finally going to a place that's not European. They next went to tell Lord Death of their kishin and destination.

**o-o-o  
**

****Both weapon and meister stepped off their plane in Kyoto, Japan. The day had fallen to night because of how long they were in the plane. Busses and taxis drove by quickly past them as they stepped on the sidewalk to pass the street. But now it was time to hunt kishin. They did not plan to stay long and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The first thing that they needed to do is to find higher ground. Ponyboy can check for any kishin souls easier that way. They quickly climbed a house without the Japanese family finding out below them. The boy then concentrated on finding the soul. Then red soul of the kishin was quickly picked up because of how close it was. In fact, it was only a few yards away.

Ponyboy snapped open his closed eyes and looked at where the kishin was. The kishin stood under the roof of the house across of them.

The kishin, Akio, glared at them. His red eyes glowed as he held up his katana, threateningly. His kimono that he was wearing was stained red in human blood and every step he took left bloody footsteps.

"Waldis, weapon form," Ponyboy commanded. Waldis nodded as she turned into her weapon form in a flash of light. Ponyboy only blinked once, but by that time, the kishin was not at the spot it used to be. The bloody footsteps left a trail that led…behind him.

Ponyboy's eyes widened in horror as he turned his head around and found the kishin right behind him, about to slash with his katana. Ponyboy ducked but he felt the blade make contact with his face. It was only a cut, but it hurt like hell. Blood streamed down the Greaser's face as he hit the ground with his body.

Ponyboy could not get up from the ground. He was pinned by the kishin. Akio raised his katana up in a stabbing form. Only one of Ponyboy's hands was free but he could not use his arm that connected it.

'_Ponyboy the new move!' _Waldis yelled at him, but Ponyboy barely heard her as he watched the kishin smile hungrily down at him. _'Ponyboy move!'_

Ponyboy nodded his head hurriedly, much to the kishin's confinement.

"Emerald Resonance…" He said. The swords formed into one in Ponyboy's free hand and glowed green. He then cut the roof that he was on a little as the katana was shoved down towards his heart. Ponyboy closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blood come out of him as he died.

But that pain didn't come. He felt no blood. But he did hear the clatter of a weapon fall to the ground and the body weight leaving his body. He also felt a hard squeeze and a crack on his arm that he used the new move with.

Ponyboy slowly opened his eyes hesitantly. Waldis (still in weapon form) lay next to him. He stared in shock and horror over him. The kishin was engulfed in roots that came from the cut in the roof. The red eyes stared back at him with fear but the eye was covered in another layer of roots. Ponyboy quickly but shakily got up from his lying position, scooped up Waldis with his not covered and not being squished arm, and cut the roots off of him.

Meanwhile, the roots that engulfed the kishin crushed it and soon withered away. The bright, dark-red soul hovered in midair where the kishin once stood.

Waldis got back in human form and stared at the broken arm of her partner in worry. She wished at that moment that the black blood had spread before they went here and she also wished that she was the one with the crushed arm instead of Ponyboy.

"I'm okay, go get that soul," Ponyboy assured, obviously not telling the truth because of the pain in his eyes. He also had tears dripping down his face and was shaking uncontrollably.

Nevertheless, Waldis swallowed the soul and returned to her partner's side.

"We have to get you back to the academy." Waldis stated as she helped Ponyboy up with his free hand.

**o-o-o**

**Back at the academy…**

The nurse examined Ponyboy's that she had just currently wrapped in a brace and the bandage on his face.

"All good. Now I recommend taking a break from the academy until it heals. If you want, you can go back to your home. I will tell Lord Death for you." The nurse said.

Ponyboy's eyes grew wide in shock and happiness. He missed his gang and was a little homesick.

"That would be great, thank you." Ponyboy said. The nurse smiled as she left the room. It was time to go back home for a while.


	25. We Meet Again

**Anna the Viking XD- She is staying. But I might put her in, in the next chapter. She won't really meet But I have something that might make you laugh and it's totally off topic. I was in a Chinese restaurant and I ordered the City Chicken. He went through the orders and got to mine. He said "Shity Chicken". I laughed so hard and he never got it. It also reminded me of 'South Park'.**

**Somebody- Thank you for the complement. I am starting to stop writing author notes unless something like a question comes up or I am replying to a review. THANK YOU for telling me what the gender is for Crona! Thanks so much. I started to get irritated by her. :D**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy stood in front of the house that he lived in for his whole life with a duffel bag in his good hand. He smiled at the fact that he will be seeing the gang again but was kind of scared on what Darry would think about his broken arm and the cut on his face. Either way, he still had to go in.

He stepped into the house, noticing the TV was on and 'Mickey Mouse' was playing. Two-Bit was sitting on the couch, drinking beer while focusing on the screen like it was the only thing in the world. Ponyboy sighed. Same old Two-Bit.

Ponyboy walked to where Two-Bit was after many failed attempts of catching his attention by yelling. Ponyboy waved his good hand in front of the deadpanned Greaser.

"Hello, Two-Bit?" He asked. Two-Bit's head snapped to Ponyboy.

"Yeah?" He answered, eyes widening when his mind realized that Ponyboy was standing before him.

"Ponyboy!" Two-Bit exclaimed and tackled him in a hug. Ponyboy winced and hissed in pain as his broken arm was hit by the heavy body. Hearing this, Two-Bit let go and looked at his arm.

"What happened?" Two-Bit asked, looking back and forth from his arm to the cut on his cheek. But when Ponyboy was about to answer him, the door swung open and five Greasers walked in. Those Greasers goes by the names: Darry, Dally, Sodapop, steve, and Johnny.

See, this is how they managed to walk into the Curtis house at the same time. Steve and Sodapop were on dates in the movies. Johnny, not knowing about this, got Dally to watch a movie with him. They met Steve and Sodapop and ruined their date on accident. After they left the movie house, they started to walk back to the Curtis home and they passed by Darry's work place. Darry was about to leave and he had the others hitch a ride in his truck. Thus, having them come back at the same time.

The first person to notice Ponyboy was Johnny. He was about to speak up but Soda was the next to notice right after Johnny.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop exclaimed and went to tackle his little brother in a hug, but was stopped by Dally who held him back.

"Can't you see he's crippled?" Dally asked him coolly. The other gang members (exclude Two-Bit) stared Ponyboy's broken arm and cut face, just noticing.

"What happened!?" Darry asked, completely outraged and going into big brother mode.

Ponyboy did not have an excuse that would make sense to them and avoid being sent to an asylum by them. It might be an asylum that was as bad as Poveglia! The only way to get around this was to lie and he did not want to lie to them. They were his family!

"It was just an accident that happened… and a sharp object just cut me," Ponyboy manages out, hoping that they would take it and leave the topic alone.

"You know that you can tell us anything?"

"We can beat up the person to a pulp if the hurt you!" Dally stated, eyes blazing both aloof and dangerously.

"It's fine! It was taken care of!" Ponyboy reassured.

"How long will you be staying and how is your new school?" Darry asked.

"I don't know how long. I have been told until my arm heals or I have been called back. DWMA is really a fun school. I have a lot of new friends!"

"How are they like?" Johnny asked.

"Well…there is Waldis Dale. She is usually emotionless and loves to keep to herself and read. But she is my closes friend there so far. There is Maka Albarn who is very nice and smart but can be hotheaded at times. I learned that you should not get her angry…or you'll have a giant gash in your head. There is Soul Eater Evens who is a lot like Dally; cool and laidback. There is Death the Kid who is an OCD nutcase. He can't live with symmetry. Next is Patty Thomson who is very childish and energetic. Next is Liz Thomson who is also laidback. Then there is Crona who, at first, I did not know the gender of. Next is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa who is very kind and does not get angry…_at all_. Lastly is Black Star. We aren't that close. He is very loud and obnoxious and keeps saying that he will "surpass" God. And those are the friends that I had made so far."

"They sound fun to be with."

Ponyboy nodded and yawned.

"If you're tired, go to bed early, alright?" Darry said. Ponyboy nodded once again and walked to the bedroom that he shared with Sodapop.


	26. New Orders

**6/18/12**

**Anna the Viking XD- Lol. That's awesome. I got a request/complaint on my author notes so I said I would stop. But I still reply to reviews. :D**

**o-o-o**

**A week later…**

Medusa smirked looking into her crystal ball. She chuckled as she watched Ponyboy closely. She has been watching his every movement.

"It looks like the black blood has spread completely…" She murmured to herself.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy woke with a start. He had that dream again. The dream with the demon and blue and black room. This time, the demon spoke to him. He asked, "Do you want to be stronger?" But I denied him and somehow he convinced me to go into a dark room. When I went in, it was endless darkness.

Ponyboy glanced at his arm and found it perfectly healed. Ponyboy glanced at his arm in confusion.

'_How the hell did it heal so fast?' _Ponyboy asked himself. Then it came to him. His black blood completely spread. He bit his lip in concern as he got up from the bed.

As he got up, he heard the door being knocked on franticly. He knew that it wasn't anyone that's in the gang. I mean, who uses doorbells or knocks these days? I quickly went downstairs to the front door. Everyone in the gang that did not live in the Curtis home stayed the night. Two-Bit passed out because of how much beer he drank. Johnny stayed because of his parents. Dally stayed because he had nothing better to do. And Steve just stayed because he usually sleeps on the couch.

The gang started to wake up and stare confusingly at the door. It was 6:00 AM. Who the hell would be up at someone's house at this hour?

Ponyboy opened the door and found a Norwegian girl standing on the other side.

"Waldis, what are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked.

"You need to get back to DWMA _now._" Waldis ordered. She took Ponyboy by the wrist and ran off, dragging him with her.

"What just happened?" Two-Bit asked to no one in particular.

**o-o-o**

Waldis and Ponyboy stepped off the plane and into the academy quickly.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Ponyboy asked as he noticed no one was in the school.

"Everyone, even those who are not in the right class, is guarding the borders from kishins. We're being invaded. I barely got away from a few to get you. We were lucky that we never got any kishin on our trail when we flew back." Waldis answered.

We entered the Death Room and Lord Death was looking worried at the mirror in the center of the room.

"Lord Death, what can we do to help?" Ponyboy asked as they got to the Grim Reaper.

"You need to go to the forest and guard. Every other place was filled by students except for that. Be careful because witches are helping the kishins." Lord Death explained. "Hurry. I can only defend in the borders but I can not defeat every singe kishin that invades."

**o-o-o**

We went to the place where we were instructed to go to. The place was filled with kishin trying to force their self into the barrier of the town.

"Waldis, weapon form." Ponyboy commanded.


	27. Eight More Souls

**6/23/13**

**Anna the Viking XD- Yeah, I chose to do that because of laziness and wanted to speed up the process of soul collecting faster. *looks away and speaks with a sarcastic-like voice* Psh. I'm not lazy. Why did I say that? I'm shiftless. :p**

**o-o-o**

The first kishin attacked Ponyboy, diving at his feet. Ponyboy yelped in surprise and jumped up, landing on top of the kishin clumsily. The kishin under him struggled to get up but it was stuck in the ground. Before Ponyboy was about to take the soul of the kishin, another kishin jumped at Ponyboy. Ponyboy's eyes widened, but nevertheless, he took of the swords in his hands and held it up, closing his eyes and waited for the contact. He felt weight press down the sword that he held up. But the weight quickly diminished. The teen opened his eyes and saw the kishin dissolving and leaving its soul. Ponyboy looked down at the kishin that he was standing on and used his other sword to stab the kishin under him. The said kishin soon turned into a soul.

Ponyboy looked around for more kishin that tried to break into Death City. He did not have to look much because the place was swarming with kishin. He quickly picked the place where he was that had the most kishin in one place because it was more of a threat. What a mistake that was. Ponyboy didn't use his head. He forgot to see how many there are and if the numbers are too much for him.

Right when Ponyboy went to the center of all those kishin, he gulped, just realizing the mistake he made. He was outnumbered by a lot. The kishin looked at him with bloodthirsty eyes and crept closer and closer to the boy that turned fourteen not to long ago. Ponyboy knew that his and Waldis's lives are over because of this mistake. But even so, he will fight off as many as he could. Ponyboy then remembered a quote of Winston Churchill: "_We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender." _

Ponyboy raised his swords, concentrating on getting Emerald Resonance again. He knew that he mush act quickly before it's too late. The blades that he held joined together, shortening to become a dagger.

"Emerald Resonance!" Ponyboy and Waldis shouted simultaneously. The meister slashed at the closest kishin. Vines grew from the slash in the kishin, swallowing it with the green roots. The roots engulfed the other kishin that were close around that kishin and also crushed them. Ponyboy continued the process until he was panting.

'_Don't use up your soul energy,'_ Waldis said to him.

"Crystal Resonance!" Ponyboy shouted in reply. This resonance was easier to use. The dagger grew to be a sword but another blade was connected to it.

Ponyboy swiped at the nearest kishin, but missed. His legs trembled beneath him from exhaustion. The resonance diminished and he now held the two swords. Ponyboy fell to his butt and panted, not able to move. He was paralyzed in the spot. One thought went through his mind as more kishin came closer: _'I'm going to die…' _

Even though he knew he had black blood, he knew that something bad will happen to him. The kishin jumped at him but it was as if they were going in slow motion. Soon, it was as if time stopped itself and Ponyboy could hear cachinnation laughter in his head. The laughter was not Waldis's. It was scrawnier. He heard that laughter before. It was the laughter of the little demon.

Ponyboy then found himself in the blue and black room, the demon looking at him with a grin.

"Do you want more power?" The demon asked him. Ponyboy nodded in reply. The demon's smile grew wider as he led the boy to the dark room. At that moment he felt a splendiferous amount of power. It was so strong that it made Ponyboy sink to his knees, holding his head, eyes wide. The power was too strong for him. Pain spread through his body and Ponyboy screamed in pain. He felt his soul overwhelm the soul of Waldis. He heard a distant scream. The scream of his weapon.

But soon, the pain diminished and a screen formed in front of him. Ponyboy glanced at the screen. He saw the outside world that was not in the place in his mind. Ponyboy tried to wake up but he could not. It was as if someone else was controlling his body. He had no control over his body… He couldn't stop this madness and help Waldis. He kept hearing her suffering screams…

**o-o-o**

Waldis was waiting in her weapon form, looking at the frozen meister of hers. The kishin was getting closer and she was getting more scared even if she did not show it. She had a feeling of dread. Something bad was about to happen.

All of a sudden, Ponyboy's soul was to powerful for her. His soul was swallowing her own soul. Pain shot through her body. The pain was too much for her and she screamed in pain. She doesn't know how long she screamed and soon, she found herself in a thick substance that she could barely move in. She looked around and saw a few souls spread around her. One was her own and one was Ponyboy's. But their was one more soul that she did not recognize.

Images flowed through her mind and she saw Ponyboy move with a crazed look on his face.


	28. Take Control Of Black Blood

_**Anna the Viking XD**_**- I think everyone reading this or knows me knows I'm lazy. Lol. Oh, I finally got an idea for that heater idea of yours for one of Ponyboy's resonance. It in the next chapter. I am also in the making of the one-shot I still owe you. It's an 'Outsiders' one-shot that I hope you find humorous. I don't know when I am going to post it though. But I will tell you sooner or later. :p**

_**Silver Wolf**_**- I was wondering what happened! Summer school? That sucks. I hated the summer school I been at one time. I made an oath not to go to another one. Instead, my parents got me tutors…five of them… four on geometry and one on languages… it sucks…The language one is okay, but it sucks to do four hours of geometry each day…**

_**Bluucookiez**_**- Thank you! And, your wish is my command. :p**

_**Guest**_**- Thank you!**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy's body moved on its own and he produced a creepy laugh that should belong only to those who are trapped in an asylum. Inside the crazed Ponyboy's mind, the sane Ponyboy was looking horrified at himself and he had rue the moment that he stepped in the bunch of kishin.

The Ponyboy that had a physical body walked a bit forward, stumbling a bit as if he were drunk. A kishin snuck up behind him and slashed the sharp blade that was part of its body to the teen's neck. But the blade didn't sink in. It cut through the skin but not anything more. A trickle of black blood slid down the weapon of the kishin and splashing on the ground.

The teen looked at the kishin behind him with that crazed smile and eyes. He giggled and discarded the weapon from his neck. "Did you know that my blood is black?" He asked and then stabbed his weapons into the kishin. The kishin dissolved making Ponyboy giggle more.

The greaser then stumbled over to the other kishin, slowly the stumble turned into a run. Every kishin that got into his path was killed one by one, not feeling or caring about when he was stabbed or cut which was unsuccessful. No matter how much the kishin tried, they couldn't cut him. Kishin fell all around the ground and soon dissolving like the others, only leaving the soul.

**o-o-o**

Mental Ponyboy was staring at everything in horror. The way that he acted nauseated him. His mental body trembled as he kept watching. He only had one thing on his mind, '_I can't take this anymore…'_

He placed one of his hands to the corner of his lips and grappled onto it. He stretched it as far as he possibly can. The pain helped him focus on something else. He can still feel the power of the black blood in his body.

'_Wake up…Wake up…This isn't me…' _He pleaded.

Ponyboy stood up shakily and stumbled weakly to where he believed was where the door was. He groped around hesitantly, not sure if the door disappeared or not. This was his mind wasn't it? He should have control over it.

He felt around until his hand touched a door handle. He sighed in relief as he opened it. Bright light met him, stinging his mental eyes. Much to his surprise, he was not in the blue and black room he thought he was going in. It was a room with one platform and the rest was this slimy-looking substance. Ponyboy looked at the slime. It looked very solidified. Hoping that he was right, he stepped onto it because he saw another door on the other side.

He was halfway across when something under him caught his attention. He looked down and his eyes instantly grew wide. It was Waldis, his partner. He called out to her but earning no response. She seemed to be floating unconscious in the slime.

"Waldis!" He called out again.

**o-o-o**

**Waldis's POV…**

_Voices… Whose voice is that? Why is it saying my name? I don't want to check…it's hard to move and I'm tired…_

"Waldis!" It called again.

_That voice sound's familiar… Where have I heard it?_

I opened my eyes with struggle and slowly looked up. Standing above me was Ponyboy…my meister. How was he standing in midair like that? Why was he shouting out to me?

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

Waldis looked at me after a few calls. I scratched at the slime below me. Some of it came off. It wasn't hopeless yet. She's not stuck their yet.

"I wouldn't do that!" A voice said behind me. I looked back and saw that demon looking at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked. There was no response back. I took that a sign to continue.

I stabbed one of my hands into the slime and yelped. The pressure inside felt like it was squishing my arm. I stuck it in until I could not anymore. Waldis stared at me with glazed eyes, but she still reached up her hand and grasped mine tightly. More pressure was let onto my arm as that happened. I pulled up with all of my might, growling at the pain. Tears stung my eyes as the pain got worse the more I pulled. I held back the tears and screams though. Greasers don't cry. With one final full, Waldis came out of the slime and we both collapsed next to each other. I could feel myself being able to get more control and soon I found myself in my original body.

"Waldis? Are you okay?" I asked worridly.

'_I felt worse, now finish them off and hope that you don't go through that again…' _Waldis said.

"Right…" I turned to my enemies.

"Soul Resonance!" We both shouted together.


	29. Amethyst Resonance

_**Bubbly12**_**- I always do huh? :) I guess it's a habit now.**

_**Anna the Viking XD**_**- Tuberculosis shots do hurt. I guess it's good that your sister left? O.o I wish my brother left somewhere. He punches me a lot and it hurts. Even if it was supposed to be playful… Oh, I finally got to use your heater idea in this chapter.**

_**Guest**_**- Thank you! :D**

_**Mystery Girl Who Writes**_**- I will continue!**

**o-o-o**

The swords combined into one and shortened again, but this time it curved to a 90 degree angle, glowing purple. Ponyboy's eyes grew wide because he aimed for crystal resonance. Instead of a double sided sword, he was holding a heater.

"How? This isn't crystal resonance…" Ponyboy started.

"_No, you created a new move. Amethyst Resonance!"_ Waldis said. _"You used a gun before, right?"_

"Yes, I'm the best shot in my family."

"_Then what are you waiting for? Shoot! They're getting closer!"_

"Right!"

Ponyboy held the heater in his hands and cocked it. He took aim (he hasn't shot a gun since his mom and dad died) slowly and shot it to a kishin. A blast of purple-colored orb shot out of it and nailed the kishin in the head. The bullet went strait into the kishin's head. Head shot. Sadly, the kishin did not die.

Ponyboy started freaking out. The new resonance was useless. It can't even kill the kishin! As if by proving a point, the kishin stopped in its tracks and soon, it bloated and blew up, taking the kishin around it in the explosion (which was about most of the kishin). Smoke filled the area that he was in, making it impossible to see.

Once the smoke cleared Ponyboy gaped in amazement. There was nothing left of the kishin or the area around it but the souls that hovered over the ground. Where the kishin should have been was instead a giant crater in the ground.

The kishin around him that wasn't caught in the explosion had disappeared and retreated. His area was completed, but what about the others?

Waldis transformed back to her human form and walked around, scooping all of the kishin souls. There were about 20. She then swallowed them up, one by one.

"Come on Waldis; let's report back to Lord Death." Ponyboy said and she nodded in return, still eating the souls.

**o-o-o**

**Short chapter but I promise to update sooner then I was going too.**


	30. Axel Williams

_**Lotto2355**_**- Thanks! Etto…I never even thought about Ponyboy's mom's weapon…wow…I just totally past that… o.O Thanks for reminding me. I will make him meet Ponyboy now.**

_**Anna the Viking**_**- So many siblings… It must be hard on you. I can barely keep sane with one brother… jeez… Well, at least your siblings don't beat you like mine does when you speak to them. It kind of sucks to have a twin brother. O.o But I am almost to the age where I don't have to look at him. Four more years… Almost three…**

_**Guest**_**- Thanks!**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy and Waldis walked into the Death Room with confidence in their walks.

"Lord Death, the enemy retreated!" Ponyboy informed when they stood in front of him.

"Good job kiddos!" Lord Death cheered giving them a peace sign.

"Is everyone else okay with their positions?"

"Yes, most of them should be finishing off their group of kishin soon. All of the witches never fought but just examined everything going around."

"Don't worry kid, if they needed any help, I would have gone," a voice spoke. Everyone present in the room look towards the source of the voice. Standing next to Death the Kid's throne was a man. He had jet-black hair that was somewhat long. His left eye was covered with a side bang so only one of his blue eyes showed. His skin was tanned and he was tall with a good build. He wore clothing just like a greaser would. Leather jacket, jeans, etc. The only thing that wasn't a greaser quality was that his hair wasn't greased. He looked a bit old too. He was smirking at Ponyboy and smoking a cigarette.

"I'm not a kid." Ponyboy defended. He doesn't like being called a kid or liked blue eyed people. That reminds him, he hasn't smoked a cancer stick in a while.

"Sure you aren't." The man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, let me introduce you guys to each other." Lord Death interrupted. "Ponyboy Curtis, meet Axel Williams. Axel, meet Ponyboy Curtis. Ponyboy is your partner's youngest son. Axel is your mom's weapon. And over there is Waldis Dale, Ponyboy's weapon."

"Oh? So you're her son?" Axel smirked but Ponyboy couldn't help but notice a sad expression on his face.

"Of course I am."

"Axel is here because he is going to be my weapon if anybody attacks." Death said, trying to break the tension between them. They did not dig each other.

**o-o-o**

**Time skip to a bit later…**

"Are you okay on getting another soul?" Waldis asked when they reached the bulletin board. They left the Death Room right after Lord Death excused them a few minutes ago.

"I'm fine." Ponyboy replied. He looked at the bulletin board, debating on which one he should do.

After a long time of deciding, they chose a kishin in Berlin, Germany.

**o-o-o**

**Two-short chapter in a row equals one decent chapter! :D**


	31. Twelfth Soul in Germany

**Anna the Viking XD- I can't beat my brother in anything and if I try, he comes at me harsher… But I don't care about anything that harms me that much anymore, so it's not that big of a deal. *shrugs* It's okay if I keep to myself and not tell anyone about my religion. I trust every one of my readers more than my family so I told you. If I tell my religion that I keep from them, they will think I'm satanic when I'm not and look down on me more then they do now. This is getting to long… . So I will leave it as it is. Buuut *smiles* I found this awesome composer that made it to my number one. His name is Brandon Fiechter. He is on youtube, so I recommend him for no reason. Best composer ever!**

**o-o-o**

As Ponyboy steps out from the plane in Germany, he had only two things on his mind. Chuck Norris, and kishin. I wish I was like Chuck Norris. He's tuff. But anyways, I came here for only one reason. And that is because of kishin.

It wasn't too long after he and Waldis stepped out of the plane when screams erupted around them. They looked at eachother before running off to where they thought the screams came from. On the way, Wlaids transformed into her weapon form. They swerved around corners, squeezed between running people, and finally after a long time of struggling, found their way to the kishin. At the sight of it, Ponyboy threw up.

Blood of people were splattered everywhere. Guts, kidneys, you name it, were spread around. Bones of the people that died stuck out of the people's body. The empty, dull eyes stared into nothing. Water dropped from the roof…wait…that wasn't water… it was more blood. On the roof was a body hanging half off of it, dead.

Apparently, the sound of someone barfing caught the attention of the kishin that was drenched in the beautiful, crimson blood. The kishin's glowing scarlet eyes bore into Ponyboy. Pony's body shook and his mind sent him warnings.

All of a sudden, another scream was heard from behind the kishin. The scream of a little blonde girl, holding a teddy bear. The girl was crying, sitting on the ground, crying out for her mommy. Ponyboy's eyes widened when the kishin switched over to the little girl.

_I have to do something, _Ponyboy thought to himself, _I can't let that girl die._

As if gaining tenfold more strength and courage, Ponyboy bolted forward, closing his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to look at the many dead bodies littered on the ground. He attacked wildly, not seeing what he was doing. All of a sudden, he felt contact with his swords. The blade sunk in and soon made its way through. He managed to kill the kishin by surprising it from behind. He then heard another scream and he forced his eyes open, stopping his sword short.

His blades were only an inch away from the girl's neck. He had managed to get through the kishin with too much force and almost went through the girl too.

Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock and fear. He had almost murdered a human being. The girl looked up at him with terrified eyes, as if she was facing a monster.

Not wanting to look at the look anymore, the teen turned around and walked away, jamming his fists into his pockets after Waldis transformed back into a human and retrieving the soul.

**o-o-o**

**In the plane coming back…**

Waldis looked at Ponyboy with emotionless eyes, well, if you look close enough, you can see worry in it.

"Oi, what's wrong?" She asked after a while. Ponyboy looked up from the book that he was reading and glanced at her.

"Nothing's wrong," Ponyboy replied, using his awesome lying skills. He didn't want to talk about him almost killing the girl. I mean, who wouldn't be scared after nearly killing someone (besides a mad killer) let alone a small girl who was no more then the age of four.

Waldis looked at him with unsure eyes but then looked back at her book. She didn't suspect a thing.


	32. Exams

Ponyboy walked into his classroom one day. Today was the finals of the school year. The year here was surprisingly fast. It only felt like he been here for only a few weeks. Ponyboy sat in his seat and stretched. He had been up all night studying and going over notes, so he never really got much sleep. But it was worth it. I mean, he does have competition. There is Maka and that bald dude that's weird. And there is also Kid…he probably has the advantage, being a grim reaper and all.

Everyone in the room were handed an upside down paper. Right after that, Sid walked to the front of the room.

"Alright, each of you have exactly one hour to complete this exam. There is no cheating. If you are caught cheating, consequences will be held against you. When you are done, please give the paper to me." Sid said, and everyone picked up their pencils. "And you may begin the test."

With that, everyone flipped over their papers and began the exams.

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

Okay, my first thing to do…name. _P-O-N-Y-B-O-Y C-U-R-T-I-S…_ Alright… so far so good… First question…

Fill in the blanks. A sound (Blank) dwells within a sound (blank) and a sound (blank).

I know this one! A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. How can someone get that one wrong? I glanced over to Wladis who was left of me. She looked like she was doing all right. I glanced to the right of me, which was Death the Kid. He was still on his name. He looks to be struggling with it…it was probably something to do with symmetry.

Stay focused! I mentally slapped myself. I have something to finish. I glanced at Maka who was halfway done with her test. Crap…

**o-o-o**

**An hour later…**

I'm finally finished. It was a breeze. During the test, Black Star was caught cheating, and so did Soul. For their punishment, Black Star was beaten to a pulp and Soul was stripped down to his boxers.

**o-o-o**

**The next day…**

I woke up early that morning and woke Wladis up (making her cranky). But even with her cranky mood, we had to hurry. The test scores are up and everyone will crowd, and I am not that tall.

We rushed to the test score area, only to have it crowded around the area. Damn… Right now, I am envying Waldis. She is somewhat tall. At lest she can barely see over the people…if she was on her tippy toes. I can't see on the tips of my toes. I have to jump. And even if I do that, I can't stay up in the air long enough to read.

After a while of debating, I figured out a solution. Forcing my way through. Seems legit. Did I use that word right? I mean, a lot of people here use that saying. It's new, that's for sure.

So I am forcing my way through. Golly, how much pushing there was. But I made it to the front all right. I glanced at the test sheet, scanning for my name. Soon, I found my name at the top. Well, just below Maka's. We both got 100 percent on the test. Since her last name starts with an 'A' and mine is a 'C', her name goes on first. I looked for Waldis's name too and found her in the fifth slot. We both did well. I beamed.

Oh, and tomorrow is the last day of this year. I still have three more years. Waldis asked me if I had any plans over the summer and I answered her saying that I will be spending time with the gang. She said if I didn't have anywhere to go, I can go to Norway with her. But I miss everyone, so I'm going back. In this year, we had collected 11 souls. We managed to pass Black Star on souls, good news. But we still have to get 100 of them. But anyways, I am just happy that I will be spending time with the gang tomorrow or possibly the day after that.


	33. Kickass Meister

**Nobody's POV…**

The plane dropped Ponyboy off at the local airport. From there, he didn't really know what to do, but he will think of something…he hopes. He would call home to pick him up, but he was told that the money will be kept safe for the summer at the dorm room. Plus, he wanted to keep his arrival a secret. So no money, no transportation, and no one he knows…whatsoever. So there is one solution. Something that Darry always told him not to do. Hitchhiking. God, bless his soul. But, the author would explain more about it, but it's as boring as hell…

He was dropped off only a few blocks from his house. He waved to the person who gave him a ride and turned around. Only to bump into a chest.

_Please no…please not them… _Ponyboy pleaded to himself. He took a step back from the chest and slowly looked up. _Damn…_

Standing before him were three Socs to ruin his day.

"Hey white trash, need a haircut grease?" A Soc asked, smirking. Ponyboy had a déjà vu feeling.

"No." Ponyboy simply replied. The Soc surrounded him and Pony knew one thing: He wouldn't let the Soc ruin this perfect day. It was a good thing that Maka taught him close combat. He still had a few bruises from when she kicked and punched him. That is not something to tell the gang…he won't admit being beat up by a girl many times. He will be teased to the afterlife…if there was any.

The first swing was to his gut but he grabbed the arm and flipped the person who punched him. The second Soc took a kick at him but Ponyboy caught the leg and twisted it, making him fall on top of the first Soc. The third Soc? He ran off. If the other two couldn't beat him, then he couldn't either.

Ponyboy felt pretty happy about this. He has gone a long way since he was having a normal life with the gang. Now he's a kickass meister who travels the world to defeat kishin. Yes, a major badass.

Ponyboy dragged the unconscious bodies to the park, laid them on a bench (leaning against each other) and walked off.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy opened the door to his house and stepped inside. Darry's car was there, so that means he is home. There were loud noises going on inside the house like: Mickey Mouse. No one noticed his arrival.

Two-Bit, Johnny, and (somehow) Dally, were watching Mickey Mouse. Darry was baking a chocolate cake in the kitchen. Steve and Soda was arm wrestling each other. Nothing changed much.

"I don't get a welcome after the months that I was gone?" Ponyboy asked, after a moment of being ignored.

The gang turned their attention to the young teen and some smiled brightly.

**o-o-o**

**I failed everyone with this short chapter… I have an explanation…**

**I am watching Merlin… I am on the fourth season and started watching it two days ago… I will finish… Then the internet ruined it after trying to find an ost for my mp3…Because of that, I locked myself in my room for a few hours…crying… I get emotional over stuff like this. My expression when not entertained with books of movies. (=_=) And then my mom and brother came back from their trip…which made me sad… I miss them gone… and I nearly rage quitted a lot of things… and then Trollhunter…what a bad ending… and my second favorite character was replaced by a Muslim…no offence… Then I cleaned up the whole house… got bit by seven mosquitoes in one minute… darn their 47 teeth… then I got addicted to Nigahiga…while trying to update this…so that explains how this chapter was written…and now I am tired…I did not sleep well because of my nightmares and future dreams… day story…simplified… I did not need to tell you that but this is an explanation… and I think I wrote more here then in the chapter…I will just stop…**


	34. Family Bonding Time

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming back, we could have picked you up. Instead you chose to walk on your lonesome!" Darry scolded, obviously…happy…

"It was a secret!" Ponyboy said.

"You could have been jumped by Socs! Or worse, killed!"

"I got a ride here." Ponyboy avoided the fact that he beat up some Socs.

"Who dropped you off here?"

"I don't know."

"You hitchhiked?!"

"Hey, I missed you!" Sodapop said, tackling Ponyboy in a hug and saving him from a mad (but happy) Darry's scolding.

"Group hug!" Two-Bit exclaimed and hugged the two. Everyone joined in, a few people were recusant. But they all had to admit that they missed Ponyboy a lot.

Once they finished hugging and put all of Ponyboy's things in his room, they sat together on the couch. Well most had to sit on the ground. Well…this is awkward….

"I'm heading over to the Nightly Double, anyone want to come?" Dally asked after a long silence.

"I'll go. I haven't seen a movie in a long time," Ponyboy volunteered.

"I'll go too." Johnny said. The whole gang volunteered to have some "family bonding time", even if only two of them were actual brothers to Ponyboy.

**o-o-o**

**Meanwhile…**

"Crona…" Medusa whispered in the girl's ear. Crona woke up and looked strait into the eye of her mother.

"It's just an illusion!" Crona said to herself, freaking out.

"Crona, I am not an illusion… come back to me…"

"I can't deal with this!"

"Crona…Join your mother… Nake snake cobra cobubra! Snake Bomb!" A snake left her body and entered Crona's body.

"You have been a bad girl. This snake shall detonate if you don't obey me."

Medusa smirked. The black blood wouldn't be able to destroy the snake. Medusa had made sure of it. The witch cackled and took Crona's hand and used one of her snakes to transport them to her house. Crona pleaded that someone would save her. She doesn't want to get in trouble. She can't handle it.

**o-o-o**

Professor Stein walked into Crona's room in the Academy. Just as he walked in, Medusa had left the room, sending him a smile.

He frowned and quickly left the room and to Lord Death.

"Medusa is back and took Crona." Stein informed Lord Death once he was there.

"That's not good; she will use her black blood against us and turn her into a kishin." Lord Death said.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Right now, we can't do anything but wait and be cautious. We don't know her goals yet but it can't be good."

**o-o-o**

The movie was now over and Ponyboy walked out with a smile. Soda was half asleep because he got bored in the beginning of the movie. Actually, only Johnny and Ponyboy watched the whole thing. Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally were hitting on girls. Soda was asleep and using Darry as a pillow, trapping him.

The whole gang walked back home together and all of a sudden Ponyboy stopped walking and looked around. He felt like he was being watched.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked Ponyboy worriedly.

"…Nothing…" Ponyboy said before catching up with the gang.

**o-o-o**

Medusa watched Ponyboy with amusement with her crystal ball.

_I am going to have fun, _Medusa said to herself mentally. She is going to have revenge on the Diamond Clan. She will make it so that he suffers painfully.


	35. Back to School

**Reviews Responses **

**signofthemoon- I never thought about that. O.O I should do that! Thank you for telling me this. I will do that in this chapter.**

**Guest- Thank you. I personally thought those chapters were boring but that was my opinion! Thanks for saying that they weren't. :D**

**Anna the Viking XD- XD I was laughing so hard on that comment.**

**o-o-o**

"Hey Ponyboy, the flyer to the school says that you can dorm with people. Who did you dorm with?" Darry asked as they got home with the gang. Ponyboy froze and looked at Darry nervously. He did not really want to tell that he was dorming with a girl. But he had to because of the look everyone was giving him.

"I'm sharing in a dorm with Waldis." He answered after a few moments, hoping that they wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"You mean that your dorm mate is a girl?" Johnny asked, remembering when Ponyboy talked about his friends.

…Silence…

"You're sleeping in the same dorm with a broad?!" Steve asked, stunned. Even he wasn't able to get a girl to sleep in the same roof as him for (soon coming) four years, let alone, a year.

"I knew you could do it!" Two-Bit cheered.

"Is Waldis hot?" Dally asked, suddenly interested.

"She came to pick me up a few months ago after my arm healed." Ponyboy answered. "Didn't you see her?"

"I only saw you being dragged away."

"Describe her!" Two-Bit demanded. "Is she blonde? I like blondes."

"She's blonde and if you try to do anything to her, it's a high possibility of death by her hand. And she is not as blonde as the blondes here. Not even as close. She's smart and is usually reading."

"Now are you two going out?" Darry asked curiously, trying to see what's on Pony's private life.

"No, just friends."

"Were you?"

"No."

"How did you get stuck with a girl?"

"Dorm mates are chosen by… a class assignment that happens to everyone in the school once they get in the school. Whoever you end up with in the end is your dorm mate."

"As long as you do nothing to her, it's fine. Or if she doesn't anything to you, it's fine."

**o-o-o**

**Timeskip…**

It was time for all of the DWMA students to get back to school.

"You're leaving already?" Soda cried, hugging his dear little brother.

"I have too. I wish I can stay here with you too but I will see you in another year or maybe if something happens that sends me back. I'll miss you all." Ponyboy said.

"Bye…" Johnny said quietly.

After all of the goodbyes and crap that nobody likes to go through and is boring as heck...and also tragic… Ponyboy left to go catch his plane back to Death City.

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy got back to DWMA in a few hours time. Already, he saw some familiar faces and also new ones: Freshmen. It felt good to not be the noob anymore. Ponyboy found the dorm that he was staying in before and opened the door. So far, he was the only one there. Since Waldis lives in Norway, it would take a few more hours till she would arrive. But still, it was good to be back in DWMA. It's like a second home to him.


	36. Poveglia Island

**A few hours later…**

After all of the things that they had to do for the beginning of the year, Ponyboy figured that they should go fight some kishin fir old-times sakes.

So Waldis and he went to the bulletin bored which had new posts of kishin. Their weren't many people looking the flyers because of the beginning of the school year, but that doesn't matter.

Right when he got to the bulletin bored, he heard his name being called.

"POOOOONNNNNYYYYYBBBBBOOOOOYYYYYY!" He heard. He turned his head to the source of the voice and saw Patty running towards him at a fast speed. Right when she was 1 foot away she slid to a stop.

"Hi Patty." He greeted.

"Did you hear? Did you hear? Crona was taken and we don't know where she is."

"That was the pink haired girl with the black dress that couldn't handle anything, right?"

"Yup!"

"I'll help look for her when we go to slay some kishin."

"Okay~ Now I'm going to wrestle some giraffes now!" Patty then skipped away, leaving the partners dumbfounded by how random she is. Ponyboy bit his lip. He still somewhat owes Crona for helping him find his way. Without her, he would be still wondering around the school, lost.

They turned back to the board and stated to pick what kishin they wanted to hunt down. After a while, they had picked up a flyer for a kishin in Italy. Well, Poveglia, Italy that is. Ponyboy had heard of it before. It was supposed to be one of the haunted places in the world. It is an abandoned island off the cost of Italy. It used to be a place where they had used to put the people who were harboring the parasites from the second plague that hit Italy. Then it was turned into an asylum for the disfigured and mentally insane. The patients who were there heard the screams and voices of the plague victims. There was one doctor, Dr. Damyan Nikolovich, who gone insane and buthered his patients and jumped off the clocktower to his death. He misteriously didn't die but was strangled to death by a white mist once he got back up. A part of the island is made completely out of the ashes of the people who died there. Fishermen avoid the place in fear of being cursed and picking up human bones in their nets. Sometime the bones get washed up on the shores of Venice. If you stand in the Venice with Poveglia in sight, it is said that you can still hear the belltower ring even thogough there is no bell in the tower. Thousands upon thousands had died on the island and the island is banned from anyone comeing to the island without permission.

Ponyboy shivered. The deaths there are still fresh. The asylum had just closed down earlier this year. **(Poveglia Island was accually was closed down in 1968 and the book takes place in 1964 but this story right now is 1965. But just say it did already frot his perpose.)**

"I don't think we should go." Ponyboy said, sweating nervously.

"I want to go even if it's a high chance that we will die. I always wanted to go there." Waldis emotionlessly pleaded.

"I don't know."

"Yes or no?"

"I don't know."

"Yes or no?"

"I don't know."

They played the broken game for a short time before Ponboy gave in. He didn't have an option.

**o-o-o**

**Okay, so now they have to live through demonic spirits, possesstion, and a kishin. I know so much about the island…gosh…**

**SPOILER: So upcomeing chapter that is soon to come is a new freshmen who is very storng and goes to the eats class. Is a rival to Ponyboy and is a minor Sue that Death made him team up with Pony a lot. But no worries. Just like any other sue in my sotries, he will be cut off somehow. :D Probobly just kill him off.**


End file.
